Confusion Nebula
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Your name is SARAH VIZNEA. You are a simple human girl with a wide range of INTERESTS. A lot of it are centered towards the most magnificent place on Earth, THE INTERNET. Also, perhaps a DIFFERENT INTEREST towards a person you just knew from the said place. He's got a cool username for a cool guy, which is totally cool with you. Who is he? The one and only TurntechGodhead
1. Your name is SARAH VIZNEA

**Confusion Nebula**

**[Dave x OC]**

* * *

**Your name is SARAH VIZNEA. You are a simple human girl with a wide range of INTERESTS. A lot of it are centered towards the most awesome and magnificent place on Earth, THE INTERNET. Also, perhaps a DIFFERENT INTEREST towards a person you just knew from the said place. He's got a cool username for a cool guy, which is totally cool with you. Who is he? The one and only TurntechGodhead of Pesterchum.**

* * *

Mind, drained. Stomach, empty. Body, sweaty. Soul, floating. These are the main things Sarah always get after a whole day in school. "Sarah, oh, Sarah, your house is still miles away so keep walking." She said to herself as the hot Houston sun burned up her slightly tanned skin. "If only I'm not a student in LHS. With no stupid projects."

Walking in the pavements of Harold Street with her knapsack slinging on her left shoulder, she envied those students who don't have such hassled science fair projects at the moment. She wondered what her chum is doing.

That thought made her groan in complaint, her hands itching to get to her computer keyboard and start pestering a certain someone. Maybe an update on tumblr would be good for her little fanbase in which she is the queen, and they're _her Knights and Princesses_. As she walked, her head had set a list of things to do once she's settled home.

However, as she passed by Starbucks, some girls she recognizes from her school were giggling and gossiping about someone inside. She saw that they are the same group that bullies her whenever they get the chance. Deciding to piss them off, just this one time, she shoved the doors open and surprise surprise! A guy collided with her as she walked in. Sarah closed her eyes and prepared her rear with the impact that was about to befall her.

Instead of that impact, she felt her hand jerked by someone with a swift movement, bringing her back to balance. Unsure of why, Sarah opened her eyes to see who this guy is. Creased brows above those black tinted sunglasses showed her that he was atleast concern about her.

"Whoops, sorry, girl. Didn't see 'ya comin' in." He said with a smooth voice that makes her want to swoon. He's got that unnatural paleness in his skin and he's got that bright sunny blonde hue of messy locks of hair that looks soft to the touch. By his looks, there's also this nagging feeling in the dark abyss of her stomach that she's familiar with him.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, too. I mean, I didn't saw you. . And I was. . . Uhhh. ." She mentally cursed herself after realizing that she's stuttering like a big doofus. Now she's 101%consious of herself, having this handsome guy infront of her and her bullies glaring lasers at her back as if wanting to strike through her fragile body._ Damn, karma's really a bitch._

"It's fine. Dave Strider, by the way." He said, shoving his left hand in his jean pockets, the right hand, holding a cup of coffee. Now the puzzle pieces connected in her slightly functioning brain.

"Uhm. . . Sarah Viznea." She shrugged, asking herself why did she introduced herself again. _What the fuck, Sarah_. She exclaimed in her mind. _Dave Strider_. That name she would never forget. The name that belongs to the the boy next door who is nothing but awkward greetings. She barely remembered the last time they greeted each other in the Highrise, perhaps 9th grade?

He gave out a tight smile, and then nodded in acknowledgement, "See 'ya around, Sarah." And he left without even noticing the group of girls swooning over his charisma.

"Huh. Ironic." She mumbled to herself. He didn't showed any emotions through his face but his voice told Sara a different tone that made butterflies fly inside her empty stomach. Shrugging the thought of being able to talk to him again for more than one minute, she went in and ordered herself a cup of coffee and a piece of French bread.

After her conquest in finding food, she proceeded to walk again surprised that the bullies was nowhere to be seen. _Lucky._ She thought.

A strong gust of wind blew at her once she was out. It blew her perfectly combed jet black straight hair, which also made her bangs askew. "Oh, gosh darn it. I've got no mirror with me today." Sarah grunted as she walked towards a car with its windows tinted black, the owner seemed to not be around so she sneaked a look of herself.

Her hair was a mess but not totally what she expected. It was a bit fine, only with her bangs looking like they've got a dance party. She used the black window as a substitute for a mirror. "Ah, if only I could change my face with one use of my drawing tab." Sarah frowned in the thought of self-pity and decided that it's best to go home before dark - she's desperate to chat with TG anyway.

* * *

"I'm home." She announced to her dark and empty apartment in the 15th floor of the Highrise. "Figures." Her mom is seldom at home due to her work and Sarah was totally fine with it. She'd get the apartment to herself, with no bills to be paid. "Hehehe," She chuckled to herself as she locked the front door and headed to her room.

Quickly pulling away all her uniform and undergarments and exchanging it with clean pajamas, the black haired girl opened her computer and received a notice from Pesterchum. "Just in tiiime~" She swooned dreamily, wondering what TG's up to.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering sweetVanillas [SV] at 17:13 -**

_TG: hey you wont believe what fucking happened today  
TG: ive seen the comic you sent btw  
TG: you just gotta post it up on the net  
TG: hey are you there or am i talking to your mom?  
TG: shit maam dont ground sv again  
TG: i just wanted to be friends  
TG: im not an old pedo man or a dog for that matter  
TG: im one hundred percent human with two legs and two arms_

She laughed manically, imagining his panicked reaction. How adorable, if only she could finally get a portrait of him. _Perhaps I should finally ask for a picture of him. We've been friends for more than six months anyway._ She thought to herself but replied:

_SV: chill,bro..I'm right heeeeere.. xD  
SV: glad you liked it..mom says it's trash..  
TG: jegus i got nervous for a second there  
SV: hehehe so what happened to you? :P  
TG: thanks to your free online tutoring i got a fucking a++  
TG: i mean can you believe that!?  
TG: hell im getting good at science because of you  
TG: my classmates are desperate for a redo  
TG: but i got through the test like a nerd  
SV: you are a nerd..now to think about it, your username should be turntechNerdhead..  
SV: happy to help,tho,my friend. :D  
TG: im a cool guy not a nerd  
TG: so is your mom not there  
SV: yeah,as usual..but I think it's fine  
SV: i got the apartment to myself  
SV: no shitty interruptions..  
TG: im touched that you like talking to a cool dude like me  
TG: why dont you confess you love for me now  
TG: i knew you like me dont try and deny it _

Instead of actually confessing, Sarah decided to tease him a bit – just to see his reaction. Besides, TG never brings personal things like these unless it's supposed to be a joke.

_SV: ….  
SV: TG..you do know that this isn't actually a good joke..  
SV: but I've been meaning to tell you something  
SV: for a long time..  
TG: uhm yeah go ahead  
SV: you're right..it's no shit sherlock  
SV: i love you as much as i love nutella  
SV: which is to say I'm allergic to it :P  
TG: the fuck  
TG: should i be excused to apply cold water to that burn  
TG: you gogdamn bitch  
TG: i thought i got you confessing for me there_

Sarah's hands quickly flew towards her red flushed face. "G-gosh. TG. The fuuuuuck." She suppressed the incoming fits of laughter, her heart thumping very fast. The girl inhaled sharply, then exhaled deeply. Some days, they'd rant about some useless things in life. In most days, they just ask what the other is doing then just shamelessly flirt with the other. The most days are like today.

_SV: ha ha ha  
SV: can you see sarcasm from my type?  
SV: can you see?or are you still running cold water over your brain?  
TG: not funny Vani not funny  
SV: babe sorry I didn't mean to upset you. .  
SV: you know I love you  
SV: forgive me plz? :  
TG: oh my god we are never going to stop fucking with each other are we  
SV: nope..i kinda like it  
SV: we're good in this,anyway  
SV: oh hell  
SV: HAHAHAHHAHA  
TG: wow  
TG: just WOW  
TG: so when can i see you in my bed  
TG: considering that "we're good in fucking each other"  
SV: shut up TG_

The girl flushed and kept suppressing her chuckles at their flirty and suggestive antics but a ring on the doorbell was heard throughout her barren apartment. Her heart raced, thinking that it might be her mom. Her mom never liked it whenever she was caught talking to TG. The woman likes to call him 'an imbecile that is a stupid excuse for a human being with no concrete purpose in life and is a bad influence for her beloved daughter who never gets something below A'.

_SV: ah fuck  
SV: I think mom's home  
SV: I think I got to go  
TG: okay see you tonight if you know what i mean  
SV: shut uuuup xD  
SV: I'll pester you once her fit's done,is that fine with you?  
TG: yeah, bye Vani  
SV: laters_

**- sweetVanillas [SV] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:25 -**

Grunting towards the interruptor, she robotically walked to the door. "I thought you're not coming home-" She started to say after slamming the door open, only to stutter when Dave's brother was the one infront of her. "O-Oh! Uhm. . . Mom's not home! So—W-What brought you he-here? Dave's not here, I mean, if you're here to look for him-"

The guy with the black spiked sunglasses chuckled and told her, "No, I've just heard your mom's out again. Would you care to join me and my bro Dave out for dinner? I mean, it must be fucking hard growing up seldom seeing your mom, I know the shitty feeling."

She played with her fingers and refused to look at him directly. Talking to the younger Strider is a miracle, but talking to both of them in one day is just a weird occurrence. "Er. . I'm fine! Thanks for the concern, by the-"

Instead of letting Sarah finish, he cut her, smiling nicely despite his cool façade – a bit ironic for his cool stature. "Consider it, girl. We've been neighbors for more than fucking ten years now so don't feel awkward towards us."

"But we aren't that close. . as in, like 'friends'." The black haired girl explained as she shrugged. "A-and am I not. . . Too uncool for the two of you?" The words slipped off her mouth faster than she could think. She saw the guy raise a brow in confusion. Sarah flushed red again, "Oh, fuck. Nevermind that! Thanks but no thanks!" She exclaimed, closing the door.

Unfortunately for her, Strider had wedged his foot to stop her from completely closing the door. "Don't be bothered by that! We boys are supposed to act cool. Bitches—I mean, girls like you are supposed to be cuties."

"Errr. ." She considered the offer but she just really don't like doing things together with others. However, there's a voice in the back of her head that this guy wouldn't stop unless she accepted. The girl inhaled and said, "I-I guess I could spare some time for a quick grub."

Sarah regretted it as soon as the said that as Strider smirked in victory. "Outta girl! I'll tell lil' Dave you're coming with us so he'll come over to your apartment when the lil' shit's ready. Is seven thirty a pretty good time for you?"

"Uhm. Sure?" She really wouldn't have a say in this setup anyway.

"Okay, bye~ See 'ya later." He started striding awesomely in the hallways when he looked back at the girl. "Oh- Our treat so don't worry about bringing money! Bye, Sar!"

Slamming the door, she pulled her black hair like a madwoman. "SHIT. WHAT HAVE I BROUGHT MYSELF IN TO?!" After that moment of screaming, weird whale sounds and noises were heard in her apartment in the Highrise.

* * *

**[S]: Be the cool guy**


	2. (S) Be the cool guy

**[S] Be the cool guy.**

* * *

**A foreword, first please? This'll only take one or two minutes to read. This is because I'd like to give my thanks to those who followed and reviewed! I wasn't expecting to have two reviews and four follows within three days! C:**

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron -** Hehehe~ Don't worry, the cliche part will, hopefully, won't be cliche anymore once I'm done with the introductions! And I won't tell on how long they'll be in the 'dark side' but I've got a pretty nasty scheme- I mean, awesome plot for this already! :)  
**Mariah Sarona -** Thank you! And yes, Dave doesn't know Sarah is SV. Let's keep this all a secret for now, okay? NO ONE WILL TELL STRIDER WHO HE'S FLIRTING WITH, OKAY?! okay. Also, here's the update so read on guys! :D

* * *

**[S] Be the cool guy.**

It was the usual hot day in Houston and Dave Strider was irritated for the fact that some girls are following him all throughout the place. He pretended to ignore them, keeping his cool but they are really getting on his nerves. Ironic that he's getting worked up wherein he _used to_ love girls swooning over him. Perhaps because of all the things that had happened after he, John, Rose and Jade played Sburb and get to meet the Alternian Trolls and kill some imps and battle the bosses in the game.

Shame how the trolls are still hanging around their meteor. They should've came with him and the gang to Earth. Oh, how they're so missing out on new things the renewed Earth had gotten. Well, Jade said they'll be coming to Earth soon, whether they like it or not. She didn't told him why but he was pretty sure it's nothing but a visit.

Sighing for the nth time that day, he opened the doors of Starbucks for a grab of coffee. Just to try and loose them. His car was parked just near the store and maybe if he walked around and make a turn for his ride. "Damn, bitches." He mumbled to himself.

Dave ordered a cup and still, they're just sitting in one of the benches, waiting for him. However, he saw the girl next door, Sarah Viznea with her usual gloomy aura. She seemed to be going towards the store and he took this as an opportunity to distract the girls. When Sarah pushed the doors open, he opened it too and purposely bumping at her.

With his skills that got sharpened better when they played Sburb, he remained his balance and he jerked the black-haired girl's forearm. She realized that she didn't fall and looked at Dave as if she could see straight through his glasses. "Whoops, sorry, girl. Didn't see 'ya comin' in." He said, slightly louder than his usual voice just to disorient his stalkers.

She looked flustered, considering that they don't usually talk on normal days. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, too. I mean, I didn't saw you. . And I was. . . Uhhh. ."

Dave knew that Sarah remembers him as a neighbor but since they have an audience, he pretended that they don't know each other. "It's fine. Dave Strider, by the way." He introduced himself, seeing a flash realization cross Sarah's face.

"Uhm. . . Sarah Viznea." She replied to him then a panicked expression pasted itself on her flawless face.

He nodded and gave her a tight smile. "See 'ya around, Sarah." Dave said, quite a bit too eager to leave as he noticed that his stalkers are glaring lasers at Sarah. _I'm sorry, girl. I'll pay you back with apple juice if I ever get away. _He thought to himself.

Dave left without hesitation, his blonde hair flowing along with the hot breeze. He quickly opened the door of his black car, courtesy of Bro when Dave turned 17. After closing the door, he looked back at the store wherein the girls looked disoriented in losing his track. He sighed again, this time, in relief. "Thank God…" He mumbled.

He checked his phone for any pestering from John or Rose or Jade or _SV_. . . or anyone of the trolls actually. After all of the things that happened in their session of Sburb, he kept on checking his phone or his computer or any of his gadgets where he could contact them_. Tch, Karkat's paranoia is totally rubbing off on me._ He thought to himself.

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:29 -**

_CG: STRIDER  
CG: HEY NOOKSUCKER  
CG: GET READY FOR A FUCKING VISIT  
CG: THE EMPRESS HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOUR PRINCESS  
TG: what are you talking about bro  
TG: theres got to be so many princesses in earth  
TG: like jasmine ariel cinderella and all those girly shit  
CG: WHO IN THE NAME OF THE CONDENSE ARE THOSE? ARE THEY FICTATIOUS FROM YOUR PEA-SIZED THINKPAN?  
CG: PEIXES DIDN'T SPECIFIED WHO BUT WE'LL SEE IF SHE KNOWS  
CG: WHO SHE'S LOOKING FOR KJGEDJFKAD  
CG: AHSKJFSDKD  
CG: FUCK, TEREZI'S AT IT AGAINAHDMEENAHEAKSJFC  
CG: H33333Y D4444V3333! M1SS M33333?  
TG: hey terezi  
CG: I'LL GET BACKDJAFKRLOZS TO YOU DHAFJKALDICKWOS ONCE SHE'S AHDJFK  
CG: DONE WITH AKSJDLKASC THIS NCAOSD BULLSHIT _

**- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:39 -**

He laughed to himself. Even after the "big revelation" that was supposed to "break Karkat's heart" and after the re-continuing of their own lives, Karkat and Terezi seemed to be the same as always.

He looked up from his phone and much to his amazement; Viznea was looking at his car. She tilted her hair to the left comically, pouting a bit. Dave wanted to open the door and ask what she's doing but he realized that she's using it as a mirror.

Just for jokes, he whipped up his iPhone and took a picture of her from behind his window.

_Click. Click. Click._

Those three precious shots will be worth the blackmail if ever she did something 'funny' again, like in third grade. Dave took a sip of his coffee, his new favorite drink after having John engrave a terrible picture about apple juice in his head. He waited for the girl to go away and he drove off back to the Highrise.

* * *

By the time Dave came back, Bro was nowhere to be seen - as per usual. He took the route to his room; the puppets are dangling around the apartment once again.

The blonde settled himself infront of his computer and opened Hephaestus, checking out new web-comics that are worth his time. After a few minutes of a pretty intense update, he decided to pester some chums. Dave saw John in idle mode and perhaps he'll be active if he got a notification.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:02 -**

_TG: hey john  
TG: did you hear something from the trolls already  
TG: yo dude answer me  
TG: or are you fucking around with your sylladex again  
TG: okay reply to me when youre back from where ever_

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:02 -**

He scrolled down his very few contacts and decided to talk to SV, who just seemed to log-in as soon as he finished pestering John.**  
**

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering sweetVanillas [SV] at 17:13 - **

_TG: hey you wont believe what fucking happened today  
TG: ive seen the comic you sent btw  
TG: you just gotta post it up on the net_

His heart skipped a beat as SV didn't replied. There'd be only one reason why she's not yet responding. Dave quickly banged his keyboard for a slight inquiry.

_TG: hey are you there or am i talking to your mom?  
TG: shit maam dont ground sv again  
TG: i just wanted to be friends  
TG: im not an old pedo man or a dog for that matter  
TG: im one hundred percent human with two legs and two arms  
SV: chill,bro..I'm right heeeeere.. xD_

With her answer, he exhaled a sigh of relief. Goodness, it'd be bad if he was the reason for another fight of SV and her mom.

_SV: glad you liked it..mom says it's trash..  
TG: jegus i got nervous for a second there  
SV: hehehe so what happened to you? :P_

Dave chuckled and smiled as the memory of having an A++ in his quiz for the first time in his senior year. It's the most ironic thing that happened in his school life, considering the teachers hated his guts and consistently giving him nothing higher than C.

_TG: thanks to your free online tutoring i got a fucking a++  
TG: i mean can you believe that!?  
TG: hell im getting good at science because of you  
TG: my classmates are desperate for a redo  
TG: but i got through the test like a nerd  
SV: you are a nerd..now to think about it, your username should be turntechNerdhead..  
SV: happy to help,tho,my friend. :D  
TG: im a cool guy not a nerd  
TG: so is your mom not there  
SV: yeah,as usual..but I think it's fine  
SV: i got the apartment to myself  
SV: no shitty interruptions.._

Wearing a smirk, he decided to play with SV a little bit more since Bro had told him a day before, that they're treating Viznea off for a dinner a little bit later. It has come to his bearing that Sarah's mother was out for three days and the woman had asked Bro to keep a keen eye on the girl, just to keep her from doing anything funny.

_TG: im touched that you like talking to a cool dude like me  
TG: why dont you confess you love for me now  
TG: i knew you like me dont try and deny it  
SV: ….  
SV: TG..you do know that this isn't actually a good joke..  
SV: but I've been meaning to tell you something  
SV: for a long time..  
TG: uhm yeah go ahead  
SV: you're right..it's no shit sherlock  
SV: i love you as much as i love nutella 3  
SV: which is to say I'm allergic to it :P_

Dave internally smiled. Being friends with her for nearly six months made him warm up a bit, just like when he first met John, Rose and Jade. Perhaps he could also say the same for the trolls.

_TG: the fuck  
TG: should i be excused to apply cold water to that burn  
TG: you gogdamn bitch  
TG: i thought i got you confessing for me there  
SV: ha ha ha  
SV: can you see sarcasm from my type?  
SV: can you see?or are you still running cold water over your brain?  
TG: not funny Vani not funny  
SV: babe sorry I didn't mean to upset you. .  
SV: you know I love you  
SV: forgive me plz?  
TG: oh my god we are never going to stop fucking with each other are we  
SV: nope..i kinda like it  
SV: we're good in this anyway  
SV: oh hell  
SV: HAHAHAHHAHA  
TG: wow  
TG: just wow  
SV: ah fuck  
SV: I think mom's home  
SV: I think I got to go  
TG: okay  
SV: I'll just pester you once her fit's done  
TG: yeah bye  
SV: laters_

**- sweetVanillas [SV] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:25 -**

He leaned in his computer and opened his browser again. The blonde waited for a reply from John but he seems busy with his life. Rose was said to be doing some things that was purely dedicated for John's birthday, which was ridiculously so many months from now. Jade. . . she's perhaps dreaming once again, running a life in the Prospit.

Bro suddenly banged on his door and exclaimed in sheer happiness. "Hey, 'lil man! Sarah agreed!"

Dave looked up, "Oh, that's cool." He said monotonously, mentally cursing as he was secretly hoping for Viznea to insist that she won't be coming.

The older Strider gave him a thumbs up and a smirk. "Go pick her up by seven thirty and you better not fuck this up."

Wait- You better not fuck this—Is he implying that's I'm going with her to dinner, alone, at night, like a date?! He mentally exclaimed but simply asked with his cool façade, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Dave, my man, hell no." Bro said, shaking his head. "This is your chance with your crush!"

With his mask starting to waver due to irritation, Dave grunted. "Bro. When are you going to stop this shit? I. Clearly. Do. Not. Like. Viznea. You can't just push her into me and make us fall."

His brother chuckled and turned his back, "Make me proud, tiger!" He closed the door to Dave's room but opened it again. "Oh-And by the way I'll break your _sugoi _swords if you ever planned to ditch her."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long long night?!" He moaned to himself, completely losing his cool over the matter that Bro and Sarah's mom kept pushing them together where as he don't have any interest for the girl. She's a pretty simple girl with talents but the incident in third grade made him wanna strangle her so badly.

* * *

**[S] Sarah: Flip your shit**


	3. Sarah: Flip Your Shit

**Sarah: Flip your shit.**

* * *

**GLUB, MAN. This story had been getting a lot of attention that I didn't even dared to expect!** I'm _eeling_ so _fintastic _that I _shripmly_ don't know what to say! Whoops, _shore-y_ for the Fef language. )(e)(e)(e.

**TheParadoxialOxymoron** - *give you the award for noticing it* Yay! I'm so happy that my readers gets the reference. And this is like a "restarted" version of their lives. I_ haven't finished Homestuck 'till the latest update_ [whatever act that is xD] but I hope I won't screw up some of the minor/major deets.

**AA** - Hey, Aradia, don't tell them okay? I don't want Karkat to know that I've been interfering with his and Dave's Trollian chats. *wink wink*

**Mariah Sarona** - The chapter, in fact, is now done! I write the chapters every time I get hold of my lappie [which means every free time I get] and I upload it once it's done! Now, read on guys, and thank you for the awesome support!

* * *

******Sarah: Flip your shit.**

_Okay, Viznea, relax. Don't flip your shit. DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FLIP YOUR SHIT! ARGH, THIS IS SUCH A FUCKING SET-UP! I KNEW THAT GUY HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND RATHER THAN JUST A SIMPLE HANG OUT. DAMN IT! STRIDER'S THE LAST PERSON I WOULD'VE COME TO IF THE APOCALYPSE EVER HAPPENS BUT NOW I'M CHAINED TOGETHER WITH THIS DOUCHE FOR AN HOUR OR SO!_

Sarah internally screamed at herself as Dave Strider said that his brother won't be joining them for 'dinner'. It was a bad choice when she had decided to wear something. . . _girly_. Sarah angrily looked down the carpets, her face as red as the dress she's wearing. Now, they'd look as if they're actually dating – which would still not be fine even if she wasn't a target of bullying. If one of the few girls in her school sees her, she'd be on the hot seat for the whole day.

"Are you ready?" Strider asked with his cool mellow voice cut through her train of thoughts.

That question made her brain go to red alert. _Ready for what?!_ She exclaimed mentally in panic. "R-Ready for what?!" She dumbly said with wide eyes. _He couldn't possibly implying that-_

"The dinner? Are you sure you agreed onto this or is Bro completely making a fool of me?" Dave asked with his usual pokerface.

Sarah blinked twice, remembering his purpose that brought him to her doorsteps. "Oh. . yeeeaaahh." She said lamely, scratching the back of her neck. "Where to? Your brother didn't tell me the exact place."

Turning his back to her, he said, "It's a surprise." Sarah inhaled a sharp breath and stopped her hands from clutching his slender pale neck. Oh, how the girl wanted to strangle him right there and then._ If only he stopped acting that snobby and shitty, I would've fallen for him in an instant!_

Instead of finally flipping her shit, Sarah just rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Well that's rad-tastic."

* * *

They went to the 'surprise' place using Dave's car, which looked totally familiar to Sarah. She tried remembering when she saw it from before but gave up halfway to their destination. The girl just stared at the sights of Houston as they drove through the traffic.

As Dave parked his car, Sarah took in the restaurant and couldn't help but exclaim, "Whoa. Isn't this the place where snobs go to?" She looked at Dave with a troubled expression. _How in the world does he intend to pay if we're going to eat dinner here?! _She thought.

"What snobs." He replied in a tone where Sarah wasn't so sure if he was asking or was just simply bored. Dave opened the door of his car and Sarah followed suit.

They both walked on the clear and elegant pavements in front of the restaurant and the girl continued, "I meant, the high-class bitches. Are you sure this is a good place to get a '_quick grub_'?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Dang, I feel like I'm just leeching your money." She said, looking nauseous and pale. Her whole life, she never dared to walk inside such classy restaurants or any classy place at all! "We can turn back if you-"

"No." Dave cut her sharply and Sarah shivered at the intensity in his voice. "We're eating here." He said with finality.

"What the fuck." She grumbled, walking side-by-side with the boy next door. Her flat shoes, bought in a thrift shop, looked garbage when grouped with heels of those ladies around her. Her red dress, given by her childhood friend's grandmother, looked so worn when grouped with the elegant straight-cut of those ladies around her.

She wondered how Dave still got that usual aura of confidence even though he's outnumbered by those 'cool and rich' guys with the tux and black shoes. Sarah doubted that Dave even own a tux, much less enough money for this 'dinner'.

"It's fine. Bro's got connection to the people here anyway." Strider answered her, his cool voice a bit calmer from his earlier statement.

The black haired girl sighed in defeat. _No use arguing with him now._ "Am-awesome."

"Can you not try to do that again." The blonde said, and continued, "Thanks." Sarah caught a little bit of sarcasm in his tone as Dave opened the door towards the place where all the rich people go to.

"Do what?" She said obliviously.

"That. . . Mixing up words. It's irritating." He said, a frown passed his handsome face and disappeared as soon as they were greeted by the guy in a stand, in which Sarah could say is 'the main waiter or the table arranger or whatever'.

"Good evening!" He said, not really noticing the two as his eyes were closed upon smiling at them. "Welcome to-" His voice faltered as soon as he saw Dave and Sarah, two teenagers going inside a restaurant of rich people, with only an out-worn red dress with flat shoes and a t-shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Dave cleared his throat and said, "We'd like to have to table for two reserved by Dave Strider."

The guy frowned and looked at his table reservations, "Are you kids even-"

"I got a black card." Dave whipped up a black card with his name in it and Sarah was astounded. _How in the name of fuck did he ever got hold of such card?!_ She thought. "We won't have problems as long as I pay, am I right."

"Uh- R-Right this way, sir."

* * *

As soon as they sat down and the guy left them, Sarah folded her hands together and placed them ontop of her lap. "Black card, huh." She muttered, not too loud, and not too low either.

Dave raised an eyebrow and asked her, "You got a problem with that, Viznea?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, "That's just sur-onder." She said, smiling at Dave the way she used to.

Sarah got a feeling that Dave rolled his eyes behind those black veil called sunglasses. She wonder why Dave still keeps using those, there's not much to see anyway. "Do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

"Like in third grade, _Strironic_." Sarah quickly said and regretted it. _SHIT, SARAH, FUCK NO. STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU BITCH._ Her mind exclaimed as it tried to stop herself from talking but her mouth got full control of her words, "Still haven't got over that terr-orrible accident?"

"Why are you bringing that up right now?" Dave asked, his cool voice freezing.

In her mind, Sarah was conflicted whether to say sorry or keep on going and infuriate Strider, the latter won as quick as the rays of light. "I don't know. I guess I just missed bickering with you. Considering that you've been nothing but awkward after that."

"You could've talked to me like that before."

"Nah. You're '_too_' cool and I figured that a loser like me don't have the right to even _insult_ you." She said bitterly, her heart aching with the need to at least punch him.

"Look." Dave said exasperatedly, "I would've ditched you if not for my bro so let's just get on with this shit."

She clicked her tongue, "Yeah, I've got more important crap to deal with than a dinner with you."

"How about we agree on this, for once, that we eat quick then just go separate ways and never speak of things again."

"Yeah. Fair deal, Strironic."

* * *

**[S] Be the other guy, I mean- troll..**

In the vast ocean of dark skies, an aloof meteor made its way to the mother land of the humans. Inside its concrete buildings are trolls who came from the planet of Alternia, many galaxies away.

A certain troll stared at the empress, his eyes wide in exaggeration, "OH, WHY IN THE NAME OF GOG. PEIXES, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY WE HAVE TO VISIT THAT FORSAKEN PIECE OF SHIT CALLED EARTH?!" He screamed loudly, not bothering to think about others who are resting in their respiteblocks.

The empress, a sea-dweller, smiled at her beloved citizen. "Karkat, Alternia has gone back to its former glory. So we don't have to worry about it _anemone_. I just think that it'd be good if we visit our sister planet!" She said, bubbly and cheerily whereas Karkat stared at her as if she's spouting inane nonsense.

"SIS- SISTER PLANET—FEFERI, TELL ME THIS, HAS GAMZEE BEEN FUCKING TALKING WITH YOU?!" He said once again, not caring who hears what.

As if just in cue, Gamzee walked past them and heard his name. The juggalo raised an eyebrow and muttered softly to himself, "Motherfuck, Karbro. Just slam a cold Faygo and watch miracles happen."

Feferi waved at the other troll then turn her attention back to Karkat. "_Reel_ax, Karkat. Besides, Aradia _haddock_ told me that the Princess of the Earth is a hybrid of human and troll! Isn't that _fintastic_?" Peixes' eyes sparkled at the thought of meeting another monarch.

"GREAT! THAT'S JUST BULGE-KICKING GREAT." He said sarcastically. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS MURKY FECULENT EARTH PRINCESS IS?"

"Nope~ But we will _min-now_ of her soon! I just hope she's not a _beach_ or so _kelp_ me, I will find ways to _cull_ her."

* * *

**[S] End the dinner date**


	4. Dave: End dinner date

**Dave: End the dinner date**

* * *

**Y4Y! HUZZ4H P3OPL3! **1MM4 B4CK FOR SOM3 UPD4T3S! Once again, thank you for the support and all!

**The ParadoxicalOxymoron - **I know, they're just so addicting! My friends online were totally reprimanding me for using such things because they said it was 'confusing as hell'. Hahaha, I know it may be cliche... but the fun's just about to start. I'm just taking it a bit slowly to learn to keep Sarah's character stable and to keep her from running 'round with the mary sues.

**Mariah Sarona** - If only my laptop could type as fast as the fomulation I did with the whole plot that I have in mind. If only Dave's turntops were mine for the taking and I could just seriously do this without any breaks. If only- Okay, I'll stop rambling on like Kankri.

**Darkspacepiper** - HOkay, but now, here's another chapter! Read on, guys!

* * *

**Dave: End the dinner date**

_Psyched. It's already finished actually._

"What are you looking at?" Dave asked Sarah as he opened the door of his car. Viznea was looking up the sky as if there was something interesting. He took a quick look and saw a dark cloudy sky. Their 'dinner' was done and both had decided to get on their way home.

"The stars." She said in a hoarse voice as if in a trance. Dave raised an eyebrow and questioned her sanity. "They're. . . beautiful. You know the feeling like. . . you're connected with the galaxies, the other planets, the other extraterrestrial species that exists."

The blonde rolled his eyes, deciding that she's just probably pulling off another bullshit trick on him. "Viznea, stop kidding around." He snapped his slender pale fingers in front of her face, "It's as cloudy as your brain, besides, it's not good for a girl like you to want to see aliens."

She snapped and glared at him with pure distaste. "What?! It's obviously a clear sky, Strider, can't you see the stars. . . ?!" Her voice faltered after looking up the skies again, only to see dark clouds. "O-Oh. . Shit."

Dave clicked his tongue and said, "Weirdo. Just get in the car." _Or I'll run you over._

"I heard that, you bastard." She retorted, also going inside.

* * *

As Dave drove back to their house, he couldn't help but wonder why Sarah's been a little bit too 'hostile'. In the past years, he only greeted her or talked to her if they ever crossed paths in the Highrise.

He looked at Sarah for a brief moment and realized that the girl was only silent because she was sleeping in her current sitting position. "Hey, Viznea, we're near. Wake up." Dave said, hoping to wake her up easily.

He decided to let her sleep for a little bit more, liking the peace and quiet he's getting from it. However, this caught him in a bit of a hitch after parking his car. "Wake up. Hey." Dave said, "Uuuuhhh. . . You're like a potato in the gravy boat of dreams, sleeping dead on the bowl." After a moment of contemplation and deep debate to himself, Dave decided to carry her. Bro wouldn't let him see the dawn is he let her suffocate in the car.

Heaving a deep sigh, Dave brought her up and closed the car door with his foot. The blonde was a little bit relieved that Viznea had decided to wear a dress that isn't so short, else, it'd be all weird and awkward again. _Man, I better stop overthinking shit. Strider, keep your cool. You're the man, the man of the freezing coolness and irony._

Dave's reverie was stopped when he felt Sarah's shoulders shake. She was chuckling! _That bitch. _"Hehe. Strironic trying to carry me, bridal-style? Oh my, what a surprise-" He removed his arms from her with one swift movement. Sarah was suddenly pulled by the gravitational force of the earth and she exclaimed a very crispy 'OH SHIT!" and grunted in pain.

Dave fought the temptation of laughing at her misfortune. The sides of his lips twitched but only said, 'whoops' in a mocking tone.

Sarah took a full minute to rub her butt and stood up. She tried to punch him in the shoulder but Dave was faster. Instead of trying to kick him, this time, Sarah glared lasers and gave him the 'glorious middle finger' with a passionate "Fuck you, Strider! Fuck you with a twig!"

Dave shrugged and said, "I can't say the same, Viznea. Anyway, I'm going in now so if you want to reminisce the awesome time you had with me then do so." He_ strode _calmly towards the elevator that goes up the ground floor and all the other floors in the Highrise.

Sarah also went in the elevator with her glare, not leaving her face. "Tell your brother that I'm thankful for his expenses-"

"Yeah yeah." _It was all his plan anyway._

The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fucking bastard, my butt still stings."

Dave heard this and decided to humor himself, for ironic purpose though. "If you want me to kiss that, then just look through the depths of your brain and imagine."

She clicked her tongue, "As if I'd want you to."

"Every girl's dream, babe."

"Who'd want your filthy mouth in their asses? Disgusting, Strironic."

"The ladies, Viznea. The ladies." Dave said, the elevator doors opened and both walked out of it. He hated the fact that both their apartments are at the same fucking floor and that he just have to keep a safe distance from the lion to avoid any collision like this night.

"Why don't you just hang yourself on a tree or whatever?!"

He chuckled monotonously, "Why don't you just admit you like me?"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY." She said exaggeratedly, her eyes widened comically.

"Heh, your confession on third grade was one of the hints I got." He said, reminiscing a pretty bitter memory from their past. He shrugged it off because being melodramatic is not coolkid behavior. "Pretty boys got keen sight, 'ya know."

"Ha-" Sarah huffed out a breath and laughed maniacally, "HAHAHAH! You've got to be fucking kidding me. All this time!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her arms flailing mid-air. "All this time, Dave, I thought you're blind because of those crappy sunglasses!"

Instead of taking the insult, he spat if back at her, "Of course you wouldn't understand, you've got no swag." _Yeah, good callback, my man! _He thought to himself.

"What's a swag, Strironic? Enlighten me." She said in a hoarse voice, her right eyebrow reaching its peak. Viznea moved closer to Dave, who walked backwards from her as if she's a virus.

"You read fifty shades of something, don't you?" He asked bluntly.

With that, Sarah stopped her 'bitchy' demeanor and stared at him incredulously. "HELL NO."_ Hah, gotcha._

"Denying."

"What's with the love-hate I sense?" A deep voice from behind them spoke and both turned to the eldest Strider.

"BRO!"/"Mr. Strider!" Sarah and Dave exclaimed in unison.

"There is clearly no black rom going in here." The younger Strider said to his bro with disgust. "Give me a break."

Sarah didn't know what Dave meant by that but nodded to the older Strider, "Thank you for the dinner, though you didn't came with us. I gotta go!" She said then immediately dashed to her apartment, blushing red.

Bro raised an eyebrow to his little brother, "She seems fucking flustered." He proudly said slinging an arm to Dave's shoulder.

Dave shrugged it away and replied, "You wouldn't wanna know."

"Ohohoho~ Feeling secretive, Dave?" His brother teased as Dave walked towards their apartment. _Seriously, why does he need to burden myself with his 'romance fantasies' of me and Viznea hooking up._ He thought glumly to himself. "Don't worry, 'lil Cal and I won't tell anyone." He said, putting the damned puppet in Dave's shoulder in a split-second.

"OH FUCK," He freaked out and threw the puppet, "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Bro caught it mid-air and moved 'Lil Cal as if he's a real live talking puppet.

"But Dave, I miss you!" The older Strider said in a high-pitched annoying voice.

"Well I don't." Dave said, opening the apartment door.

"Daaave." He continued.

"Go away, Bro." He said this, but Dave was pretty sure that his bro wouldn't leave him be and would keep nagging at what he did with Viznea that night.  
"So. Did you get a hug? A kiss? Another scheduled date?" _Yeah. The nagging about his 'past crush'. Again._ Dave felt really bad for his past self for being a terrible judge in character. "Or are you a little weak on the sex appeal field?"

"Bro-" He tried to stop him but his brother turns like Karkat once he felt like it.

"Oh, 'lil Cal," Bro whined and looked at the puppet as if it were real. "Dave's not as handsome as we thought he is. What a disappointment."

This statement infuriated and shocked Dave. A lot. "What the fu-"

"Ah, I thought Dave's gonna be the same as me once he hits puberty. . . But nooo."

"Uuhhhh. . ." _Only bro,_ Dave thought inwardly, _only bro could seriously break my facade. That fucking asshole._

* * *

**[S] Be the girl**

"URGGHHH.. Fucking Strider. That insufferable prick better not talk to me tomorrow." Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, remembering the moment where he dropped her on the floor. She had settled a bit more after the 'dinner' and was sitting on the loveseat, her laptop on top of her tummy. The girl had been using Mars, her awesome and fast browser that her father had installed before going to Washington, to upload some more of her art. Her blog was pretty much full of comics and tutorials, all thanks to TG's constant support.

After a few minutes of fucking up some posts and doing some with inane shit in the internet, she decided to open Pesterchum to check up on some of her chums, but she just mainly wanted to talk to TG again. "He's finally online." She mumbled to herself, a smile creeping up on her face.

**-sweetVanillas [SV] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:56-**

_SV: hey_  
_SV: heeeeey_  
_SV: pssssst_  
_TG: yo whats up_  
_SV: the stars?_  
_TG: should I laugh at your big galaxy of fuck called sarcasm_  
_TG: or just ignore you as if you are a ghost from the haunted house down the road_  
_TG: so you wont feel flushing embarrassed yourself_  
_TG: if I hypothetically say lets ignore that_  
_TG: im pretty sure that youd be more than happy about my decision_

She grunted in annoyance and amusement at the same time. TG might actually be back with some of his silly metaphors and shitty rap. Most of the time, she doesn't mind. But sometimes, she just decides to randomly throw in a bunch of cuss words for hilarity.

_SV: fuck you_  
_TG: so your mom done with her beastly and witchy mode?_  
_SV: nah..it wasn't my mom.._  
_SV: a neighbor asked me for a hang-out_  
_SV: it bored me to death tho_  
_TG: hahaha I knew you like me_  
_SV: yeah sure..whatever you say_  
_TG: don't worry its cool_  
_TG: i really don't mind_  
_TG: between you and me ive got a lot of fangirls around the place_  
_TG: but girl lets just cut to the motherfucking chase_  
_TG: im a strider and there ain't none finer_  
_TG: got this cool rhyme and it's keeping in time_  
_SV: fuck no..TG stop_  
_TG: in the words of myself; it is truly sublime_  
_TG: you know i got the finesse always dressed to impress_  
_TG: now tell me are you loving me because im cool_  
_TG: or because I rule the school_  
_TG: hahaha tell me how sick my rhymes are_  
_SV: agreed…_  
_SV: they do make me sick_  
_SV: whoops… brb someone's pestering me_  
_TG: sure just come back when you need some more rhymes_  
_TG: from the awesome and most cool person on the net_  
_SV: i'll take you up on that._

**-sweetVanillas [SV] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 21:06-**

Sarah closed hers and TG's pesterlog and checked up on that dude who's been trying to get her attention. The guy's username was 'carcinoGeneticist', which didn't made any sense in her brain – a rare occurrence actually. _Unknown to her, talking to this guy would totally flip out the normality in her life as the intergalactic web of shit is starting._


	5. Sarah: Get trolled by carcinoGeneticist

**Sarah: Get trolled by carcinoGeneticist**

* * *

**I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO CREDIT SOME OF THE LINES OF TG'S RAP, FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, TO OCTOPIMP!** Gosh, I am so sorry! Check out his channel of Youtube, guys! He's awesome!

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron** - Oh my gosh! So many questions! hahaha, don't worry, most of those will be soon answered! :D

**Mariah Sarona** - Well, I think the only people who likes to blow up things are Sollux and Eridan... perhaps Jade's robotself.. and Aradia.. and- Anyway! On to the chapter because I've got a dangerously not-full schedule here! :D

* * *

**Sarah: Get trolled by carcinoGeneticist**

Staring more closely at the name, she would definitely conclude that she's a tad familiar about this fella. "Who's this fucker?" She mumbled to herself, trying to remember from the past years in where she had encountered the same username. Shrugging the familiarity away, she decided to read his pesterlog.

**-carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling sweet Vanillas [SV] at 21:03-**

_CG: HEY, YOU PITIFUL DISHVELED PIECE OF EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN._

Her eyebrows turned into a frown with the string of insult by the guy.

_CG: LET'S MAKE A DEAL WHEREIN YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOUR CREATOR HAS TO SAY._

By now, Sarah decided that this guy might be trolling her. Her childhood friend had warned her before about some hardcore internet trolls in Pesterchum but she was pretty sure that this is the first time that encountered such rudeness.

_CG: BUT PERHAPS YOUR SHORTSIGHTED THINK PAN MIGHT NOT COMPREHEND_  
_CG: ON HOW WE MADE YOUR LAMENTABLE UNIVERSE_  
_CG: SO I WOULDN'T WASTE MY TIME_  
_CG: ON MAKING YOU ASSIMILATE SUCH TRIVIAL MATTERS_  
_CG: MOVING ON, YOU FROTHING LOONEYBLOCK OF NONSENSE IS A WANTED CRIMINAL_  
_CG: SO YOU BETTER HIDE YOURSELF BEFORE THEY FIND YOU_

The girl fought the temptation to laugh at this guy's stunts. Seriously, couldn't he have at least remove the skittles in his insults. If she were to troll someone, she'd be a bit gentler. _How stupid could this guy get?_ She inwardly thought.

_SV: well now I'm scared senseless by your threat.._  
_CG: KEEP YOUR FUCKING COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, SHITSPONGE._  
_CG: I'M THE ONLY ONE CREDIBLE ENOUGH TO TALK HERE_

That statement made her raise an eyebrow. Well he's a little crabby and angry, isn't he. This time, she laughed hysterically at the troll and let him speak his mind since it'd look like she'd be more entertained by not interfering.

_CG: KNOWING THAT YOUR LOW SPECIE GOT ME AND MY TEAM KILLED ON SO MANY OCCASIONS_  
_CG: AND BECAUSE I AM THE LEADER OF THEM ALL AND YOU'RE JUST A NOBODY_  
_CG: WASTING YOUR TIME ON THE FUCKING INTERNET TO FLIRT_  
_CG: WITH YOUR FELLOW FECULENT PINK MONKEYS_  
_CG: AND STOP LAUGHING LIKE AN OVERLYSIZED SCALEMATE WITH NO PURE PURPOSE IN THE WORLD._

She smiled and replied to him, just to try his patience.

_SV: you don't know how much I'm enjoying your rants…pretty sure you've got no parents, huh_  
_SV: you must be so lucky…mine's such an uptight asshole…_  
_CG: I HAVE MY OWN 'PARENTS', DIPSHIT._  
_CG: HOWEVER, WE AREN'T ALLOWED TO MEET OUR FOREBEARERS AND ONLY THE MOST INANE AND ASININE PIECES OF SHITS LOOKS FOR THEM_  
_CG: PRETTY MUCH A SUICIDAL ATTEMPT, IF YOU ASK ME_  
_CG: BUT GETTING BACK TO THE FUCKING POINT_  
_CG: BECAUSE YOU ARE DERAILING ME DUE TO YOUR CORRODED TRACKS OF IGNORANCE,_

Biting her right palm to stop the sobs of laughter, she laughed at the reaction she was getting. _Damn, this one's a little bit more wordy and ranty than TG. I wonder how he's managing to type and rage at the same time. God, if I ever meet him, I'd present him to Strider and let the bitch fight start._ She thought of being friends with this punk. _Perhaps a little more bonding with the rainbow of hateful conversation of us two, we'd then be best bros._

_CG: I CAN SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE IN MY SCREEN AND BOY, AREN'T YOU HAVING FUN?_  
_CG: I HAVE A CRUCIAL DATE WITH A PNEUMATIC DRILL, TO BORE A HOLE IN THE CENTER OF MY FOREHEAD, DEEP INTO THE PLUMP ANGUISH BLADDER WHICH STORES MY ALIEN DISMAY FLUID JUST BECAUSE OF YOU HUMAN EMOTION CALLED STUPIDITY_  
_CG: WAIT, THAT ISN'T EVEN AN EMOTION._  
_CG: ITS COMPLETELY INBORN TO YOUR PEA-SIZED THINK PAN WHEN YOU'RE BUT A SIMPLE LITTLE USELESS WRIGGLER_

She didn't mind the terms or metaphors or whatever did he just say but she got the idea that he's currently watching her as they speak. Chills ran her spine that he might actually be talking about the truth but there's this nagging feeling that she couldn't understand.

_SV: wait a minute,_  
_SV: how in fuck's name can you see me?!_  
_SV: i'm pretty sure my laptop is too much 'outdated' for you to see me in a front camera_  
_SV: if ever that you had hacked or coded something to my current internet server.._  
_CG: YOUR HUMAN TECHNOLOGY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO SUPERIOR ALTERNIAN TECHNOLOGY._  
_CG: JUST LIKE YOUR SPECIE, HUMANS ARE MERELY NOTHING BUT A LOUSE TO US TROLLS._

With this, she laughed again.

_SV: i fucking knew it... HAHAAHAHAHA_  
_SV: you nearly got me there,chief!_  
_SV: anyway,I'll just pretend to not hear anything from your shitty nonsense_  
_CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING!?_  
_SV: i'm just gonna block you and never hear from you again…Simple as that…_  
_CG: YOU CAN NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME_  
_CG: WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE_  
_CG: AND YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE ME ONCE WE MEET_  
_CG: AND ITS PRETTY SURE SO PREPARE YOURSELF_  
_SV: i'm ignoring youuuuuu_  
_SV: now, thank you for wasting my time…and good bye, motherfucker._

**-sweetVanillas [SV] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:29-**

Sarah stretched her arms after blocking whoever carcinoGeneticist is. "God, what a problematic piece of shit." She mumbled aloud, "Tho, I don't think he's actually half bad. I think I need ice cream. . ." She grumbled and got a tub of vanilla ice cream from her fridge. She dug in the delicious white delicacy and went back to her laptop. She saw that her childhood friend from Washington is now also online in Pesterchum. "Hi John," She whispered to her laptop as if she's in a phone call with him. "What are you doing at such a late time. ." Sarah clicked open their pesterlog and chatted him.

**-sweetVanillas [SV] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 21:33-**

_SV: John!_  
_EB: hey sar!_  
_EB: so what juicy gossip are you going to tell me now?_  
_EB: considering that that is the only time you talk to me. :(_

She felt a slight pang of guilt in her heart as John typed that in. Sarah counted the last times she talked to him nearly a month ago. They talked about things about celebrities and movies and some random shits. That made the girl promise to herself to never again talk to John just because she's got some new gossip. She typed in the only mood lifter she managed to think of.

_SV: oh,cut your drama,my friend…why are you online again?_  
_EB: I am just talking to some friends_  
_EB: when will you come back to washington?_  
_EB: it has been sweeps since you visited here!_

Sarah stared at the word term John used. Sometimes, she really don't understand John's perspective. The girl quickly tabbed out from Pesterchum and quickly used thesaurus to check up on the term 'sweep'. Nothing made sense to her so she replied:

_SV: what the fuck is a sweep?_  
_EB: whoops._  
_EB: years, i mean._  
_SV: oh._  
_SV: i'm not sure,John…you know how mom's such a bitch.._  
_SV: hating whenever i go there for a vacay_  
_SV: saying that dad's a freak and all that jazz_  
_SV: you know how he's a cool guy, right?_  
_SV: I just don't know what happened and why she changed her mind on him_

Sarah reminisced the last time she was in Washington. It was a week before John's thirteenth birthday, which was three, nearly four years ago. Washington and Houston isn't as close as people might think. They ran around the town to 'catch up' with each other since the only time they talked was thru the internet.

The two, however, bonded more by watching some of the movies they both liked, such as Con Air, Ghost Busters and Deep Impact. It was a hilarious time because John kept talking like the characters in the lines where he had already memorized.

Her reverie snapped when John replied back.

_EB: yeaaaaaaaah.. Mr. Whelan is a cool guy._  
_SV: what's with the 8 a's?dude your new shits are currently freaking me out_  
_EB: well i am sorryyyyyyy_  
_SV: oh you snarky derp_  
_EB :p_  
_SV: anyway.._

She debated to herself whether or not to tell John about this crabby guy who had just talked to her. Being close friends with John, she decided to tell him.

_SV: remember the 'trolls' you have told me years back?_  
_EB: uuhhhh_  
_EB: what about them?_  
_SV: the crabby one who writes with that pavement gray color and all caps_  
_SV: with so many strings of colorful rainbow of insults…he just talked to me_  
_EB: OH!_  
_EB: you talked to karkat!_  
_SV: who the fuck?!_  
_SV: actually,don't answer that_  
_SV: have you been like.._  
_SV: hooking up with that motherfucker?_  
_EB: hooking up…_  
_EB: EWWW. *SHUDDERS*_  
_EB: sar, i am NOT a homosexual, thank you very much_

Sarah laughed at his reaction. She was pretty sure John really isn't a bisexual, considering that he loves roleplaying with her as if he was Nic Cage and she was his wife, just like in Con Air. He also loved to name her stuff toys with Casey, calling them their _own_ child. She didn't mind, _the dork can do his things._

_SV: i didn't meant it THAT way, jackass._  
_EB: besides, i kinda started calling him that_  
_EB: when rose said 'karkata' is a name related to crabs_  
_EB: yeah, that's right_  
_SV: because he's crabby?_  
_EB: yeah_  
_SV: hm…makes sense.. how's rose btw_  
_EB: what do you mean 'how's rose'?_  
_SV: i meant what I meant…don't play naïve with me_  
_EB: ooohhh_  
_EB: stop teasing me with her, sar. she likes someone else!_  
_SV: who?man, I need to get updated with you guys…_  
_SV: i felt like I've been stopped in time whereas you two went on this big adventure_  
_EB: anyway, can't you just talk to her or something? pretty sure you two got along well_

The girl yawned and realized that her bed was already calling to her. The thought of rest made her quickly say goodbye to John. She much as she wants to 'catch up' again with him, she was pretty sure that he can wait patiently to her next visit. Rose is constantly talking to him anyway, that might keep him preoccupied.

_SV: ahh..whatever makes you sleep at night,my friend.._  
_SV: hmmm..i'm sleepy..just text me once you feel like it_  
_EB: you do know that I don't have a cellphone_  
_EB: that was dad's_  
_SV: oh yeah_  
_SV: just contact me thru the telephone or something._  
_EB: suuuuuuuure!_  
_SV: again with the 8s…_  
_SV: anyway,bye bye john! :)_  
_SV: 'till we meet again,my friend! :*_  
_EB: bye!_

**-sweetVanillas [SV] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22:21-**

Sarah closed her laptop and brought the tub of vanilla ice cream back to the fridge. She made sure that all the doors in the apartment are closed, just in case some stupid bastard [*coughStridercough*] tried to hide in her house again. She opened her bed room door and crashed down to her bed with her violet galaxy patterned blankets. "Finally! Some sleep after all of the shit today."

* * *

**Sarah: Dream about some things**


	6. Sarah: Dream about things

**Sarah: Dream about things**

* * *

**Hooray for so much free-time! **This will probably only last for this week until the next or something. HAHAHAHA! Anyway, thank you so much for more support I'm getting!

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron** - Hahaha, thank you so much for pointing that out! I'll edit that once I felt like it...? [I guess? But don't worry, I'll get on with it! I swear!]

**TH4TON3GUY** - Thank you! I'm glad you appreciate it! And now, here's the sixth chapter!

* * *

**Sarah: Dream about things**

"Dave! Give that back!" Sarah, age eight, shouted at the top of her lungs after Dave snatched away her beloved stuff toy which is given to her by a really close childhood friend. It was sharing day and embarrassingly, today's sharing involves a lot about their childhood favorites and things.

The girl glared at her classmate as he said, "Nah, I'm gonna keep this for ironic purposes." Dave smiled half-hearted at her, still holding her stuffed toy.

"Again with the 'Strironic' things." She sighed in exasperation. "Give Casey back! Hey!" Dave walked away from her seat and strode around the classroom. Sarah followed him in pursuit, screaming, "A friend gave that so you can't have it!"

"Nope." He said monotonously, "Not a chance."

"That is sooo not a cool kid behavior!" The ravenette stopped from where she was and pointed an accusing finger to the blonde. Little did she know, all eyes were already onto their little parade. "You're being a douche! Not because I told you I like you, doesn't give you the right to be so mean to me!"

This gave out a lot of woos and jeers from their classmates - some singing "Dave and Sarah sittin' on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", the others, laughing at Sarah's oblivious embarrassment. Sarah didn't mind. Her goal was to get back Casey. It would be rude if she just gave away the toy she and John spent so many years in taking care of.

"I'm being ironic, if you haven't noticed that." Dave replied to her, sitting on her table. "Besides, you look cuter when you're angry. Don't you like me calling you cute?"

Filled with rage and anger, Sarah went on to the most coward tactic but most awful punishment to push Dave's conscience. "I'm telling on you to Teacher! That way, you won't ever get anymore apple juice!"

"What-" With the mention of apple juice, Dave went after the leaving Sarah, "No. Sarah, look, here's your dumb toy-" He shoved it to her but the girl chanted 'I'm ignoring yooouuuu! La la la la~'

"Hey! This isn't funny, Sarah!" He thrusted the toy from behind Sarah's back, which gave out too much force and eventually made her loose balance.

Sarah fell face first, her elbows scraped from the floor. She forced the tears to stop and turned around, seeing a rigid Dave. The girl sobbed and shouted, "That's mean!"

"Look- I'm sorry," Dave kneeled in front of her and whipped out his handkerchief. He held Sarah's arm gently, wiping off the damned blood in her elbow. Blinded with rage, Sarah pulled away her numbing elbows and said nothing. "T-That's out of-"

_SLAP._

Her hand flew fast and immediately got in contact with Dave's pale cheek. His sunglasses flew several inches from where they were. Sarah stared at the boy in surprise. She had never seen Dave's full face before because of his glasses but that moment when they stared at each other; Sarah wanted to hit herself after slapping him. Her anger melted away when she saw those eyes - those unique red eyes. However, Sarah felt bad for herself when she saw a face of betrayal from Dave.

That one slap changed her life as pandemonium broke in their classroom. They all blamed her for 'slapping' the fragile, handsome Dave. She got different reactions but all were negative towards her. "Oh my gosh! That D-Did she just-", "SARAH JUST SLAPPED DAVE!", "How dare she!", "She's not even worth Dave's time!"

The young Strider looked down and reached for his glasses then put it back on again, a red slap mark evident on his cheek.

That moment when Sarah was supposed to apologize, there came in the teacher, staring in shock at both of them. A classmate screamed the most misunderstood and incomplete statement about the situation. "Teacher! Sarah slapped Dave!"

To her defense, she screamed, "It was his fault! He took Casey!"

Dave looked down and whispered to her. "I-I'm sorry."

Sarah stared at her teacher who looked like she was judging every bit of her. Her temper was once again rose and shoved Dave away from her. "Urgh! I HATE YOU!" She screamed and headed straight to the infirmary. After hiding herself for hours in the clinic, Sarah had forgotten that Dave still had Casey.

Her dream warped into something more recent, something not worth mentioning to her mom. Amanda, Lyndon High School's international bitch, walked up to Sarah with her gang of wenches. The ravenette was a little too busy sketching some things for her blog and didn't looked up immediately after sensing their presence. "Hey, bitch, remember third grade?"

"What-?" That question pulled Sarah's guard down and stared at the girl in panic. "Not that crap again?!"

The girl's other friends smirked at Sarah, making a face Sarah never wanted to see again, "You're never going to redeem yourself."

"Yeah, thinking that you're the only one Dave had actually 'pretended' to be friends with. ."

Feeling the need to defend herself, she said, "It wasn't pretend-!"

"Shut your shit- No one will ever befriend you because of that. ." Amanda said to her, a fact so obvious that Sarah gave up in making friends so many years ago.

She shrugged non-chalantly and told them the truth in why she slapped Dave, "Well, everything's actually his fault-"

Amanda's eyes widened and pulled Sarah's bond papers. "HOW DARE YOU!"

The girl tried to reach and mumbled, "The fuck-" Sarah didn't want any more trouble so she didn't pursue them so much. Her mom would lecture her about shit again.

"So you've got the audacity to badmouth him, huh?"

"Uhh, move on guys!" She moaned in exasperation, sitting back on her chair. "Fuck, I don't even remember why we argued-"

As she stared at the table she was using, everything went suddenly went black and eerie. A voice she wasn't familiar with spoke, "Sarah."

In fear, she mumbled, "Who-?" A boy about her age walked up to her. He was relatively handsome in his own way. Those unkempt black curly hair topped by a classy top hat made him look like he's a sweet fragile little thing. He got violet-rimmed glasses that hid his eyes and a scar on his right cheek made him look hardcore, opposing the cute look his hair was giving him. The entirety of his clothes ensured Sarah that he was part of a rich and wealthy family.

He smiled at her and bowed, "Pleased to—Oh my glub." From behind his glasses, Sarah could feel concentrated focus in towards her face. "What in the name of the Condense-"

"What?" She asked him, getting self-conscious by the second. _Who wouldn't?_ Meeting such a guy is a privilege and Sarah wouldn't want to screw this meeting up.

"You look like shit! _Reel_ly!" He said in distaste, staring at her from head to toe. She was about to gave back a comeback but was stopped when he held up a hand. "You know what, no, I'm gonna ignore what you look like and get to the point!" He nodded at himself and looked down, mumbling to himself, "Crap, why does she have to-"

She glared lasers at him and noticed that his skin color was a shade of gray, something unnatural for a teenage human boy. Then, from her eyes, he had weird moose-like horns that were of candy corn colored. Because of her rage, she retorted to the mumbling idiot, "Excuse me, you look like shit, too!" She continued to glare at him with her hands on her hips. "Thank you very much, Mr. Pasteface McGillyMoose."

He shook his head and ignored her insult, "Now, as a minor member of the Royalties of Alternia, I am Nektan Whelan-"

With that, Sarah tried her hard to keep herself from laughing, "Pfft. . . _Whale-lan_-"

"Very_ punny_, sister." He said, making Sarah as rigid as a rock, "See, I even used that human thing called _sarcasm_ so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

What he was saying didn't processed in her mind as his previous statement was still echoing in her currently empty brain, "WAIT- SISTER?!"

He raised an eyebrow at the girl and explained, "Yes, apparently, we have the same ancestor."

"Oh god." She pulled her hair and sat down the black ground that looked as if it's a void to an endless abyss, "Oh god. This freak?! My brother?!" The girl stared at Nektan then counted some things that were unnecessary and continued to mumble, "Sarah, how did you even-? Okay, let me rethink, I didn't got drunk from the dinner - last I ate was a tub of vanilla IC. I'm also pretty sure I don't involve myself with drugs so I'm not hallucinating-"

The guy sighed and pulled Sarah up, making her stand up unsteadily, "Shush your bickering to yourself! I, myself, am '_freaked_' out to see a relative who is a land dweller." He said to her, mutually mirroring her surprise. "Seriously! Violet bloods aren't supposed to be land dwellers!"

She slapped his shoulder in a sibling way that she never had done to anyone else, "Hey! I find that offensive even though I don't know what that means. . ."

"Relax your think pan and-"

She looked again at his 'horns' and got distracted, "Are really those horns?!" She blurted out which made Nektan put his guard up, "Oh my gosh! Of all things, I'm dreaming about an alien, deeming to have the same 'parents' as mine and called me a land dweller - whatever that means!"

He facepalmed at her, being a blabbering non-sense, "Uhh. . . Mierfa's gonna flip out - if ever you both meet. . ."

"Hey, can I touch them? I mean, I can make a manga of you!" Sarah smiled at Nektan, who moved back from her itching hands, "Yes, dreams are the best idea givers!"

"Hey, you're too close," The guy told her as Sarah moved, eyeing his horns as if it's something she had never seen before, "Don't give me a pap! Sarah, I command you to stop!" He said, moving back and back.

"It came from you that we're sibs, at least don't pussy out on me! I just wanna touch them, Nektan!"

"I don't like cats, so don't make puns about them. . . Get awaaaay!" He wailed in distress as Sarah jerked his arm and stopped him from running away from her. She firmly grasped the candy-colored horns of his. This made Nektan as stiff as iron and a total blushing mess.

"Hahaha! Oh, they're hard as rocks." She laughed in glee, not noticing Nektan's discomfort. "Do you use these to kill other aliens?"

"Hnngghhhh. . ." He shivered and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as she kept fiddling with his horns. Nektan felt the want to strangle her, considering that would have still killed her in an instant if she's not a human and his 'relative' of some sorts.

"It'd be fun if I have ones like these! Hey, Nektan, of my whole life of existence, why now did you decide to show yourself in my dreams?" The girl asked in delight, "You could've been an awesome imaginary friend to me when I was younger! Oi, answer me. . ." She said, stopping herself from touching him and looked at his blushing face. "Why are your cheeks getting purple?"

"G-Get your hands off my horns, please. ." He gritted his teeth and tried to pry off her hands.

"What-? No!" Sarah said indignantly, "They're. . . Waaaait! Don't tell me they make you. ." She let go of him and smirked like a maniac.

Nektan gulped, composing himself after what Sarah did to him, "M-Make me what?"

"Pffttt. . ." She stopped a laugh from bursting and whispered, "_Horn-ey_?"

"Oh shut up!" He said, turning his back from her and regained his composure. "N-Now, where were we?"

"Uuhh. . Mier. . . something?" she shrugged, not really listening before.

"Oh, I have mentioned Mierfa? She's. . a friend!"

"Girlfriend?" She asked and Nektan blushed once again, "Dang, I didn't know having an imaginary friend is so cool!"

"I am not imaginary!" He said to her, a tone of exasperation evident in his voice. "And Mierfa isn't my matesprit! Now, look here, somewhere in your universe, Alternians like me will be coming and they'd be-"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Blah blah blah. . . Let me know more about you-"

The black void of nothingness warped into somewhere she wasn't familiar with. It was an alley and Sarah was pushed against a corner. "Sarah. . ." A hoarse cool voice said to her. She would've enjoyed the guy's voice, over and over, if she hadn't looked up and saw her mortal enemy, Dave Strider, smirking sexily at her, his arms caging her from escaping.

"Who the fu-? S-Strider?!" She blurted out in surprise, a flush reaching her cheeks.

He said, his face inching closer and closer to her. "Hey, babe."

"What in the world happened to you. .?!" The girl tried to push him away but there was this part of her that wanted him closer.

Dave pulled up his sunglasses and stared at her with those handsome red eyes, "You know, I've been meaning to tell you some things. ."

"Uhmm- I don't like it when you mean things." Sarah said nervously, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

He held her chin and forced her to look up to him. All Sarah could do was to stare at him square in the face, "Sar, for years, I really really. . ."

His face nearly closed the gap between them when she screamed. "GET THE FUCK OFF, DAVE STRIDER!"

Her chest heaving, Sarah looked around her surroundings. The rays of the moon was peeking from her glassed window as she realized that she was in her room. She was finally back in her room. Taking in a few breaths, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and mumbled, "Oh god, what a nightmare." She collected her thoughts and could only see that fucking smirk from Strider. The rest of her dream felt like a blur and she wasn't so sure why she felt a bit happy about something.

Shaking her head, the girl stood up and got herself a glass of milk to calm the still pumping adrenaline. She opened the balcony window in her room and sat on the mini-lounge chair. Sarah looked at the clock, "Hmm. . . Two-thirty AM. Huh, good thing tomorrow's a Saturday." She smiled at herself, two days of no bullshit from Amanda and her cult.

The hot Houston breeze comforted Sarah as she drank her milk. She looked up at the stars and tried to enumerate the constellations that she can see with her naked eye. "There's Cancer. . . and Gemini. . . and Libra. . . hm. . That looks like Orion's belt. . Oooh! Scorpio's shining as always."

She continued to adore the night sky until a certain heavenly body caught her attention. "What's that. ." She asked herself and concentrated in the moving red ball of something. After a few minutes of staring, she realized what it was and screamed bloody murder. "Holy crapballs, that's a big fucking meteor!"

* * *

**~[The Kankri Corner]~**

_I'm gonna call this last part like that. [Sorry for those avid fans of Kankri, I mean no offense or triggers] Basically, this will be the part where I babble, just like him, about some things of the story where I can't actually explain within the plot. Also, something like a FAQs board, or something... so yeah. Feel free to ask some unexplainable things in the reviews! ^_^_

**Why didn't you follow A. Hussie's human naming procedure of four letters?**  
-I was tempted to. I mean, I can clearly use the name "_Sara_" which is a variation of "_Sarah_" but i think that'll defeat the meaning of it. I kind of randomly thought of this name then looked for its etymology then created a plot with it. _Crazy, right?_ But yeah, I settled with the five letter "Sarah". It makes names look fab anyway - check out "_Rufioh_" and "_Meenah_". *_wink wink_*

**Is Sarah a Derse dreamer or a Prospit dreamer?**  
-Like my answer in the first question, I was tempted to! I mean, having dreamselves rock! What's not to like? But no. She won't be dreaming in Derse nor Prospit as _she is not a player_ of Sburb or Sgrub. However, if I were to the break rules, which I'm not saying I will, she'd be a Derse dreamer. Because, man, violet is such a pretty color. Uhm- Tho, in all seriousness, I've assigned a birthday to her to check out her 'patron troll' and which group of dreamer she will be.

**What's her title and aspect?**  
-Like the other two, I was, once again, tempted to give her one! But I think I'll just drop hints on what her title and aspect will be if ever that she's a player of Sburb. I already gave a hint from the last chapter and I hope you guys noticed it. I think I gave out some hints in this chapter, too? IDK. Have fun giving out theories! xD

**Are the other trolls dead?**  
-Nah, let's just say the teens and the trolls had won their game and were rewarded a relatively long lasting life - all of them. And as said before, Earth and Alternia are back on their own glory[which means the Condense is still terrorizing shit, but in other galaxies, that is]. The humans in earth will just pretend as if no apocalypse had happened and continued to live their own lives. Time travel is still possible for Dave and the trolls, tho. Rose, John and Jade would still keep their powers so if ever John steals your _breath_ away, don't worry. Leave it to the Heir of breath.

**Who's Nektan Whelan and Mierfa?**  
-They're the awesome canon fantrolls in A6I5! I don't own them, like the other characters, so no credits must be given!

* * *

**Sarah: Pretend to not see that**


	7. Sarah: Pretend To Not See That

**Sarah: Pretend to not see that**

**[Dave X OC X ?]**

* * *

**Waaaaah, sorry for the suuuper late update!** In the past week, I was on a trip with my classmates and I was so caught up in the adventures of climbing the mountains [like Jake *cue fangirl squealing*] that I forgot that I had an ongoing Homestuck story. I'll babble about it in the Kankri corner.

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron -** that time, Sarah was around eight years old, meaning Dave's nearly nine. I'm pretty sure that these were the years in which children starts to show their true colors... At least, for me, I guess. And yes, I'm pretty much gonna be slow on the updates since projects are starting to pile up. Now, on with the update! Pchooo!

* * *

******Sarah: Pretend to not see that**

Apparently, Sarah could not pretend to see that as the meteor seemed to be aimed straight in to Houston.

Eyes wide, she stared at the big meteor headed towards her city. In the past minute, Sarah had been screaming a string of curses due to panic. She yelled bloody murder until someone cut her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

"Hey, dawg," The black haired girl looked to the source of the voice and saw a half-naked Dave Strider,, only wearing plain red boxers. His hair was unkempt but he was wearing his sunglasses even if it was in the middle of the night. "People are sleeping and you might wanna calm your tits." He said in a sleepy tone.

"HUH-" Sarah had forgotten her current panic, unnerved by her neighbor's lewd 'nightwear'. "STRIDER!"

He raised an eyebrow that made him look cooler, along the light effects of the moonlight. "What?"

Blood rose into Sarah's cheeks at the snarky reply, courtesy of Dave. She pointed an accusing finger towards the blonde albino, stuttering, "Y-YOU-!" She didn't said anything after that and continued to stare at Dave's lean but not too muscular body.

_How the heck does he sleep without any clothes, I mean, seriously_! She thought inwardly, keeping her eyes into him. The sight irritated her and she continued to insult him in her mind. _Just look at that pale snow white skin that makes me wanna vomit. He should've at least grabbed a sando shirt or something before going out. Such an indecent person! God, can't he just get hit by a big meteor or something and die in a hole?_

He noticed her glance of disgust and commanded her, "Quit staring."

". . ." Her right eye twitched at the tone but kept her silence. She never knew why but staring at things that unnerved her had been a practice that she hated of herself.

Dave's lips tugged up a bit in amusement, finally clicking in the big picture in why she was looking at his body directly. "Oh, you're uncomfortable with seeing me in boxers, huh?"

That comment made her snap from giving out more colorful insults. Sarah shouted, "IS IT NOT OBVIOUS?"

"I would never really know why you stare even if it's unnerving you." Dave stated in wonder and sarcasm, "Yeah, I'm going in to snuggle in my dream clouds and keep my handsome bod from your judgmental eyes."

"WAIT!" Sarah held up a hand that reaches out for him as if she can actually touch him from two balconies in between them, " At least tell me; can't you see that big fucking meteor?" She asked him and pointed at the heavenly object.

"What. . ." He frowned and looked up. Sarah noticed his body tense up a bit and his lips tighten even more. "Well shit." Dave stated.

"Yes, Dave," Sarah crossed her arms and nodded in sarcasm, "'Well shit' is a very wonderful way to express shock." The black haired girl said with a forced smile, then shouted once again. "NOW, TELL ME; IS THE END OF THE WORLD GOING TO HAPPEN WITH ME SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER TO MY HALF NAKED MORTAL ENEMY?!"

Sarah felt that odd feeling as if Dave rolled his eyes on her from behind his shades. "We're not enemies, Sar."

She huffed out a puff of air and glared at him, "I don't give a fuck in what you think. In my mind, you're an enemy." Sarah stared up back at the meteor, averting her eyes from the boy. She then noticed grey square buildings perched precariously on top of the falling meteor. "Wait- Are those concrete buildings in that meteor?!"

"Oh motherfuck." He cursed under his breath softly to make sure Sarah doesn't comprehend but she heard it anyway. "Those little shits. . ." Dave turned around quick as if something needs to be investigated.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sarah asked in a commanding tone.

"I'll check it out-" He said quickly and vanished from his balcony towards his room.

"Should I. . ." She questioned herself if she'd risk it involving herself more towards the Striders. However, if she stayed in her room, she wouldn't sleep and she'd be paranoid in what would possibly happen to her. Sharply inhaling, she shouted after Dave, "HEY STRIRONIC, I'M COMING!"

* * *

She opened the door of her apartment, seeing a half-running, half-walking Dave Strider in the silent halls of the Highrise. He was clumsily putting on his pants and shirt at the same time. Sarah would completely laugh at him for being a dork if not for the aimed meteor and imminent death they are soon to befall on. Sarah yelled at the panicking Strider, "Strider, wait for me!"

He looked back in surprise and stopped walking. Dave used the opportunity to continue his conquest of getting dressed and to talk at the nosy girl at the same time. "Look, Viznea, I'm not going to bring you anywhere-"

She cut him and asked in a sharp tone. "Why not?"

"I don't. . ." He faltered uncool-y and stayed silent for a whole minute.

Sarah crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You don't what?"

Dave turned his back on her and continued walking. "It's none of your business. . ." The girl was filled with rage at this point.

Fucking rude, aren't ya? She mentally screamed at the boy. Sarah sighed in exasperation and pursued the blonde albino. "I'm still coming." She stubbornly insisted.

"Stay right where you are and I'll deal with this problem." Dave said to her in atone she was sure she hated. His _superiority complex_. "You don't need to worry about things, Princess. I'm the Knight." There he goes again. Just like in the past years. Sarah wanted to slap past self for tolerating Dave's attitude into making her look like a damsel in distress. She was pretty sure that's the reason why people hated her guts. To the other people, Sarah Viznea was the girl in third grade who used Dave Strider into being her 'knight'.

She had a déjà vu and replied angrily. "No way in hell am I gonna stay here in the Highrise! And don't you dare call me 'Princess' again."

Dave stopped walking again and faced the raging typhoon called 'Sarah Viznea'. He held her shoulders firmly and stared into the abyss of her eyes, that is – through his shades, of course. "As much as you hate me right now, I don't want you to get in serious danger, Sar."

"Oh now you care about me." She rolled her eyes but kept her eye contact, if ever dave was looking at her. She struggled from his grip but gave up when she realized that she's wasting more energy than she could ever think of on _a Strider._ "Dave, that meteor is going to hit Texas anytime soon and you're giving me the 'I-don't-want-you-to-be-in-danger-shit'? Come on, don't make me laugh!" She spat in disgust.

Dave let go of her and said, "Kismesis it is, then."

Sarah, once again, raised an eyebrow towards Dave's terminology. "WTF, man."

"Let's just pretend that that meteor is a holographic projection made by the government to entertain people like you."

"Blah blah blah, something's up so fuck it, I'm gonna investigate whether you like it or not." She walked passed Dave, determined to at least know what's going on even without his permission.

The blonde quickly held a firm grasp on her wrist and she was, once again, trapped. "Sar, please." He said in a pleading tone that she was sure Dave never tried to use before. "I'm begging you, just this one time. I'm pretty sure the whole of America haven't known of this. And I'd like it if this meteor that you saw to be in a ditch, like a treasure that is buried within the depths of the earth. This has to be secret."

"Strider, don't sweet talk me but tell me what you are going to do about it."

"I'll surprise you."

Sarah weighed the pros and cons in letting Dave deal with the problem since there was nothing she was getting from the guy, "Deal with it." She said, holding up both her hands as if surrendering herself. "I'm so done with your lunacy for one day." She started walking away from Dave, who was at loss of words, Sarah chuckled darkly to herself as she made her way back to her apartment, mumbling like a madwoman. "Imagine that, one fucking day with the 'Dave Strider' and all the nostalgic events came into me like an influx of bad memories!" She complained to herself.

"Sayonara, you bastard!" The girl screamed, both her hands proudly displaying the glorious middle finger towards Dave.

* * *

Sarah didn't know how or why but she's seeing a red sky with two moons, a green one and a violet one. She was staring at the dim stars twinkling from a distance, as if hoping for something to change.

"Marjarah, what are you thinking of?" She looked to her right and saw a caped man, who was the source of the voice. He has these small candycorn-like things on top of his head but what caught her eyes were his red worried eyes that stared at her as if he knows Sarah for a long long time..

Ssarah didn't know who Marjarah was but she spoke up, as if she knows who this man is. "Oh, hey. I was just. . ." She faltered, not really knowing why she did that but her guts told her not to tell him yet.

"Just what?" He pushed a little bit more, sitting beside her from what seems to be like hard mossy rocks on top of a mountain. She saw his facial features a little bit more this time, he had bruises and some nasty looking scars but he has this aura of kindness that made her feel comfortable around him.

Sarah inhaled and exhaled, not really knowing what's going on, but she continued what her mouth says so. "Okay, see here, I have been getting twofold revelations lately. . I saw what you are unfolding in your sermons. Serene place. Amalgamated people."

She swore his eyes sparkled like a child's but she wasn't very sure. "Are you certain? How?"

The girl had the feeling of not wanting to disappoint him and replied in a very polite tone, "It is not clear for me but it was like I have lived a whole lifetime in Beforus." She looked down in her lap and noticed that her skin was gray and her nails were sharp and painted yellow. Sarah wasn't so sure why but she felt as if this doesn't bother her.

"This. . This is magnificent, Marjarah!" He exclaimed in happiness, holding both of her alien-like hands towards his chest. "It means that someone else apprehends what it feels like, having a caste-free milieu! Tell me more about your preceding life. This is so thrilling to hear."

"L-Look. . . I don't think I'm. ." She snatched her hands away and turned away from the man. Sarah hated herself for doing that but her gut tells her that this conversation is going to turn sour if she don't divert the topic. "Well, there was no blood caste but. . . The lime bloods are. . We're like mutants, exiles. But I've seen you in there and you are a natural orator. You are a leader, Signless." The name came out from her mouth in deep admiration, as if she has seen him do his magic and has never failed to surprise her. "Even in that life, I admire you for your resilient opinions and I am sure that we will overthrow that Condes and-"

He had a frown etched in his face when he asked, cutting her praises and compliments, "What's with the lime bloods?"

"It's- Let's not discuss about that. . ." She said, trying her best to sound not too suspicious but alas, lying wasn't her forte. "And besides, I've met Psii in that apparition, too."

"You don't sound. . pleased."

"It's just. . ." Sarah sighed and admitted, trying her best to not cry, "I just felt petrified. That moment when I woke up in that dream, I re-lived her life." As much as what she was saying confused Sarah, she talked as if this had been done years ago and she was re-living it. "She was rejected and oppressed and miserable, like me but far worse! I don't know but it ruined my heart, walking in the same shoes as you. Why did you wage rebellion? How come you're that strong?"

'Signless' hugged Sarah in a comforting way and patted her head that calmed her a little bit. "It's easy, because I don't want my descendants to suffer the same troubles I had."

She closed her eyes and tried to take in his wise words, "Your descendants. . ." She said after a minute of pondering, "How. . How will you know that the caste will never come back?"

"I just have to hope." The man said to her with a smile. He broke his embrace and patted her hands.

"Signless, hope and strength?" She questioned him, doubt filling her voice. "I don't have those. I'm sorry if my faith is not as strong as yours-"

"Is that the only thing you're worried about?" He asked and Sarah was forced to look away. After a moment of eerie silence between them, he chuckled non-chalantly, "Don't worry, I won't 'flip the fuck out'. I know about you and Psii."

"What?! H-How?" She panicked. Sarah didn't know who 'Psii' is yet she acted like it's a big deal.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Signless said in a teasing tone that confused her more.

Fear erupted in her chest and before she knew it, she said something that she was supposed to keep to herself. "We pailed, Signless. WE ACTUALLY FUCKING PAILED." Sarah didn't know what 'pailing' is but she was sure it was a bad thing because Signless' kind and gentle face looked outraged.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MARJARAH?!" She shivered at the intensity of his words. Even if she doesn't know him, it pained and crushed her heart, seeing him mad like this. "HOW- HOW CAN YOU TWO-"

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and held his hands, "I'M SORRY!"

Sarah woke up in a cold sweat, tears flowing from her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and mumbled to herself, "That guy looked. . . familiar. And moreover, who the fuck is Psii?" She propped herself up with her elbows and saw the rays of sunshine that illuminated the room. "Why the fuck am I having weird dreams. I'm pretty sure I'm not depressed. . ." She rolled over the floor of the living area and saw the clock. "Holy crap, its eleven o'clock!" She screamed, realizing she's late for school.

A hum was heard from the kitchen and a feminine voice said, "Yes, darling and seriously, can't you at least sleep on the sofa?"

She grunted in annoyance and realized that it's Saturday, the day her mom comes back from work. "Ah. Fucking shit."

* * *

**~[The Kankri Corner]~**

Okay, as I've said, I'm gonna babble about my adventures here. No questions yet so I'll take this opportunity to share my experience as a girl version of the most handsome Jake English.

The first adventure was last Aug. 28 - 30. It was a spiritual expedition, as others might call it. Our school has this tradition wherein they'll bring us in a place and makes us reflect more on who we are and who we want to be in the future. As a senior student, we were given the chance to have a three day, two night stay in the said place. It was far from our city so we took the school bus and traveled for three whole hours. By the time we came to the mansion-like house, it was a drastic change of scenery and I loved every bit of it. I won't go into detail because it may bore you guys, I just want to say that it made me feel like wanting to metamorphose in a span of one day.

The second was last Tuesday and Wednesday. This adventure was more on mountain climbing, hiking, something dangerous that Jake would be more than happy to come with. Believe me, we went up a very steep and high mountain with no mountain or safety gear. Our safety only hangs in the rope called 'faith in God and in your body'. We went into a province and lived with the people there. Me and my moirail [boy or girl? im not gonna tell :3] were assigned in one house and was adopted by the family who owns that house. I was so happy since it reminded me so much of my province.

And the last adventure was last Friday. It was a fun day since all we did was play some native games in our country that aren't so 'mainstream' anymore. It made me and my classmates more closer and our bonds grew stronger. My flush crush even grew more closer with me as he practically spent half the day in my group or by my side. How lucky can I get, yeah?

Hahaha, anyway, I guess that's all you guys need to know since it's late and I need to go to sleep now, bye and thank you for reading this shitty rambling of mine! Bye guys! I hope you all enjoyed the update and stay tuned!

* * *

**Sarah: Spend A Day With Mom**


	8. Sarah: Spend A Day With Mom

**Sarah: Spend A Day With Mom**

**Dave x OC x ?**

* * *

**II've been away for how long?** II'm pretty 2ure you guy2 have been 2o bored out of your miind2. 2o II apologiize for any delay2. Hehehehe. [Peace for the Sollux lisping! I'm not good at it so yeah]

**WhovianNightFury13 -** Shucks, I feel so flattered. You'll soon wish that you haven't read this story, tho *cue evil laugh* MWAHAHHAHAHAH!

* * *

**Sarah: Spend A Day With Mom**

Sarah could foresee a long agonizing day if that ever happens. She decided to stand up and find something to eat, despite the fact that her mom is in the kitchen.

A woman, nearly at the age of forty, with blonde hair and tired amber eyes stared at Sarah fondly. She was holding oven mitts as the girl walked in. "Dearie, why don't you sit on the counter and let me serve you breakfast, I'm about to finish." She said.

"No thanks." Sarah said, ducking down to the fridge and grabbed herself a cup of milk.

"Oh but I just came home. And I missed my babyyy~" The lady, Sarah's mom, smiled at her child who openly dismissed her affection.

"I am not a baby anymore." Sarah said, not sparing a look on her mom. The girl gulped on her milk and looked at her mom after finishing the whole glass, "I'm taking a shower. You can eat on your own."

* * *

As Sarah made her way out of the shower, wearing a comfortable light-orange tank top with matching black dancer leggings, she stared at her mom, removing a perfectly made apple pie from the oven. Sarah stared at the pie in horror. Apples always made her think of Dave and it unnerves her of how much her mom kept pushing the idea of her _actually liking_ such fruity flavor.

Ms. Viznea saw her staring at the pie and smiled, "Come here, I made your favorite apple pie!"

The teen huffed out a puff of air and averted her eyes, "I fucking hate apples."

Her mom tilted her head and innocently said, "But eating an apple a day keeps the doc-"

The mention of that boiled Sarah's blood quickly and instead of letting her mom continue, she cut her rudely by shouting at the woman. "Urgh, I know that! Just because I've got fucking DID doesn't mean I need apples. Besides, it's all your fault that I got this shit." Sarah said, sinking into the love seat of their living room.

"Sure, blame me all you want honey, but you do know that I'm trying to help." Ms. Viznea said, frowning at the rudeness of her child. "I am letting you see your father at least twice a month."

"Twice a month isn't what my shrink said." Sarah insisted, trying to control her anger. She grabbed the remote of their TV and checked out some channels that might lose her focus on her mom.

"I'm being considerate here." The woman said, following her to the living room.

She clicked her tongue and flipped the channels. "Whatever the fuck you say." Sarah froze as her mom sunk in beside her seat.

"Honey, look, I'm just protecting you." Ms. Viznea cooed her daughter, gently caressing Sarah's wet mane of black hair. _Dad isn't a bad guy! He's never mistreated me in any occasion in my life!_

"Well I declare that this '_disassociative identity disorder_' is completely declaring you as the reason. Divorcing with dad is what triggered this 'mental instability'." The teen said, slapping away her mom's hand._ It's much better in Washington than here in Houston._

The woman sighed in exasperation, her string of patience thinning as Sarah kept her stubborn-side with her. "There are some things you aren't ought to know, Sarah. You have to understand that. I was blinded, too, before. But I was enlightened and now, I'm a lot more successful than before."

_How can a divorce ever be successful? Mom on the other hand had made my life much worse than it could possibly be! Why must she always make dad look bad where as he isn't? _

"Yeah." Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up, "Successful with your career, but not with me."

Forcing a smile, Ms. Viznea told her, "How about we trash this conversation and get on with breakfast?"

"Why don't you want me to know what the heck's wrong with dad?" Sarah exploded, finally saying what's inside her mind. "He's nice and kind! He's responsible, still giving me enough money in my bank account as fund for my college tuition! What's wrong with that? Can't you two get together again?"

"Sar. He's different. More different than you think." She frowned, as if remembering something awful.

Sarah grunted in annoyance. "Don't fucking give me that excuse again."

"It's true, I'm just shielding you from the truth. I just want you to live normally, like other teenagers."

"I can't live like a 'normal' teenager." She screamed at the top of her lungs, her face red from anger. "I'm abnormal. I have DID. I have a shitty talent. I have a dysfunctional family. I'm shit. I'm unwanted. I'm bullied. I'm ugly. I'm a pitiful excuse for a human being!"

The lady stood up and extended her hand for a hug but Sarah slapped her hands away, again. "Sweetie, it's not like that. You're great and all! You're not ugly."

"I'm going out." Sarah declared, going in her room and trashed in her pen tablet, a sketchpad and her pencil case along with her wallet inside her knapsack. She ducked down to get her gradient-red and blue skateboard, a cheaper and efficient mode of transportation whenever she's not going to school.

Ms. Viznea stood against her room door, demanding an answer, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere far from a witch like you." Sarah spat in disrespect, pushing her mom away with such force that she didn't even know she had. The woman back-pedaled from where she was, eyes wide.

"Sarah. Don't you dare take another step away from me." Ms. Viznea said, pointing an accusing finger at Sarah, who was now opening the porch door, looked back with blank eyes at her mom, "SARAH VIZNEA, COME BACK HERE. I'VE BEEN TOLERATING YOUR EXCUSES FAR TOO LONG."

"I'm Sarah Whelan. . . Not Viznea." She said in a monotonous tone that dropped the temperature in their currently hot apartment.

* * *

Sarah went on the Discovery Green, just streets away from the Highrise. She wanted to go to the Dance studio but her schedule was still two o'clock in the afternoon. She's looking forward to another day of her weekly dance workshop, along with some of her friends that aren't going at the same school as her. Her schedule was one of the few things she never forgets often since it's one of her interests.

Having DIDs, she find it hard to remember some things that doesn't pique up her interest so a notepad always comes handy. John, her dad, Rose, TG, drawing and dancing, her love for vanilla are some of the things Sarah never keep in her mind. She made sure that it's inside her heart so if ever the DIDs get to her brain, she'd always remember.

Clutching a smooth flat rock, Sarah mumbled curses, her brows knitted, "Fucking excuse of a mother. She's the one my shrink wants be the best person to help, but what? She just worsen it! Urgh. Why can't my life change?!" She said to herself, throwing out the flat rock, making it bounce two times then it sank to the bottom of the artificial lake.

Sarah took another rock when a stranger said out to her, "Wwhoa. Don't throww those filthy mundane rocks on the wwaters, you fuckin human."

"Tch." She rolled her amber eyes, not looking at the strange-accented stranger. "Attention whore." She muttered to herself, loud enough for him to hear. Sarah was sure his accent is something not from Houston, nor any part of America at all.

"Wwhat did you just say?" He asked, seemingly offended with what she said.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not interested in you." She said, throwing another rock that had him held a firm grasp on her hand that made her turn her full attention of this stranger.

She stared at his eyes and they were the most alluring violet eyes she'd ever seen. Strangely enough, it's as if she met him before. It made her uncomfortable, thus keeping her sight directed to his eyes. "To think that I'vve been hittin on you, you're a disgustin piece of shit."

"Well aren't you a fucking. . ." She faltered, actually failing to find words as her eye contact with him derailed her from her train of thoughts.

"Wwhat? Aren't I'm a fuckin wwhat?" He frowned, demanding a straight answer from her currently twisted mind.

Sarah made great effort to remove her hand from his grip and when he let go, she rudely said, "See here hippy, I've got no business with you. If you want someone to talk with, it's not me." She didn't stared into his eyes again but Sarah observed his features with one quick look-down.

He's face is handsome, she must admit that but there's something in his eyes that really screamed 'familiar'. Not in a way like how she felt when Dave saw her at Starbucks. He got those radical violet highlights on his hair. She noticed that he was wearing a really hot black long sleeve shirt with a violet-colored symbol of Aquarius. He was also wearing a violet-and-black striped scarf [which would look awesome if he's not wearing it] and blue-and-black striped pants. Sarah could swear this guy is either completely retarded or completely an attention whore.

"You think I need someone to talk to? I'm pretty fuckin sure that I don't need anyone shittin me wwith their crap, especially landdwwellers as low as you." He said, crossing his arms and turning his back away from her.

_THE FUCKING NERVE OF THIS GUY. _She mentally screamed, but instead, Sarah said in a controlled voice, "Look Mr. HipsterGlasses, I don't fucking know what you're talking about and I don't really care. You can die on a hole with your Finnish accent and shit." She said but decided to continue since the scarf needs to be mentioned, "Shame that you have such a lovely scarf."

The mention of his clothing made him turn to her as quick as the blink of an eye. "Did you just tried to hit on me?" He asked with a cocky smirk.

_What the fuck?_ Sarah mouthed, her right eye twitching in annoyance, completely aghast by the shameless audacity of this stranger. "You knoww, my red quadrant is filled but I can take you up on kismesis if you're that desperate for my lovve." She didn't know the terms he had used but he is certainly an egoistic tool.

"AGAIN, I AM NOT FUCKING INTERESTED IN YOU, YOU FUCKASS. I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU." She exclaimed, catching attention from the people around the park.

He smirked at her evilly, though, she must admit that he's pretty good at it. Better than what Strider can do. "The name's Eridan Ampora, wwe can arrange a hate-date dinner tonight-"

She cut 'Eridan's' introduction by saying, "As if I'm actually attracted to a fucking retard. God, can't you just get hit by lightning or something like that?!"

"Oh, I can make lightnin by using my wwand." He said, eyes literally sparkling. Sarah was, once again, aghast by the ignorance of this fool. _How can he shamelessly make an innuendos in public, infront of a stranger?!_ Eridan continued to talk, his smirk never leaving his face. "I can show you some of my awwesome tricks later."

"Oh my gosh, what a tool." She mumbled to herself, "Alright, I'll humor you, you dick. Since I don't want to see my mom, I guess I can put up with your shit. I'm Sarah Wh- Sarah Viznea."

He nodded and said, "Sarah Vviznea, such a lovvely name for a human like you. So, Sar, do you, by any chance havve a Tr- Pesterchum account?"

She raised an eyebrow, trying her best to find humor in his words despite that boiling rage going up and up inside her. "As a matter of fact, I do. What, you want to stalk me?" She inqured, with a playful smirk. _Two can play that game, Eridan._

"CaligulasAquarium. My username's pretty fuckin unique if you ask me." He said proudly, even if Sarah finds it a little bit shitty. She didn't said this out loud, though.

"Yeah." She nodded, trying to sound casual but now currently trying hard to not laugh. "So I take it that you're an Aquarius, Eridan?"

He frowned a bit but he regained his composure. "I don't feel comfortable you instantly knowwin my sign, but yes. I am Aquarius.

Sarah punched him in the shoulder, which made him widen his eyes to her. "Well dipshit, it's in your shirt." She shrugged with an amused smile in her face.

Eridan gulped yet he tried to talk back, trying to embarrass her. "Lookin at my chest, eh, Sar? Aren't you a bit fast for a first meetin?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at the boy and replied, "Says the one who invited me over dinner."

"Is that a yes?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P' sound for emphasis. "I don't do dinners with strangers."

"Stop bein shy noww, Sar. You're the one wwho instigated this conversation."

"I really find you fucking weird and retarded." Sarah said, slinging her knapsack to her left shoulder, and picking up her skateboard with her right hand.

Eridan chuckled at her statement and tried to say "My friends-" but was cut short by a shout.

"Hey asshole!" Sarah could swear she heard the voice say "Hey, athhole". She and Eridan turned to the source of the voice and it was a teenage guy, same age as them, walking at a fast-pace towards her and Eridan. "KK is flipping his shit over you and everyone else for leaving the Meteor!" The guy said and Sarah is sure that he's lisping. _It's either it's inborn or he's using braces._

She turned to Eridan and said, "I take it that he's your friend."

"Sol isn't a friend." He told her with a disgusted face, "This fuckin douche of a landdwweller is far from bein a 'friend'." 'Sol' went towards them and introduced himself to Sarah.

"It's Sollux. Sollux Captor." He said in total lisp but strangely, Sarah could understand it when he says it rather than other people trying to talk in lisp.

"Nice to meet you. . . Sollux." She said in uncertainty. Sarah was sure that these two guys were very 'familiar', at least in a way that her gut tells her. She forgets easily and it's hard for her to tell whether these two have met her before or not. Sollux's appearance seemed to attract her a bit, considering that she's always been biased to red-and-blue for God-knows-what-reason. He raised an eyebrow to her, completely saying that he's perceived her staring at him. Sarah flushed and mumbled a soft 'sorry'.

Eridan seemed to notice the awkward and silent affair between the two and he held up a protective but harsh arm infront of Sarah that hit her square in the chest. "Keep off my kismesis, Sol. I found her first."

Hugging her chest, she glared at Eridan. "Hey, what the fuck, Eridan?!" She said with a quick slap in his arm that hit her.

"See? She knowws my name." He mused, ignoring the sudden jolt of pain that she sent because of her slap.

"As if I care." Sollux said in a bored voice, "I knew this is shit, following KK's orders of looking for you."

"KK?" Sarah mumbled in inquiry.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else, Sar, where fuckin 'Thollux' wwon't bother us." Eridan ushered Sarah away from Sollux, which only led to Sarah's into hitting her foot into a rather large rock.

"Argh," She moaned in pain, and turned to face Eridan, "I didn't sign up for this, you fucking shit! Let go of me!" Sarah slammed her skateboard into the Aquarius' torso and it had him writhe in pain down the ground.

"Whoa, nice move." Sollux praised her, his lips twitching upwards. "Ha, you deserve it dipshit." He said to Eridan, who seemed to be still wriggling in pain. Sollux turned his attention back to Sarah and smiled at her, saying, "I like your board, by the way."

Sarah looked away , blushing mad without even knowing why. "Uhm- Uh, thanks, I guess?" She replied, smiling back at him.

"Hey, Sarah~!" A flamboyant voice said to her as an arm slung itself on her shoulder. She turned to her left and saw her friend, James. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "So, how's your day, honey?" James asked her in a friendly tone.

Sarah was inwardly panicking that James will target either Eridan or Sollux if he took interest in the two. She's not even that close with the two and James might nag her if his bets were placed on the two strangers. Eridan grunted as he tried to stand up, wherein Sollux just stared at the agony-stricken guy.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't notice, who're your friends?" James said, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"They're no one, James." She quickly said, pushing him away from the two. "Bye Sollux, and fuck you Eridan! I hope we don't see each other again!" Sarah said to the two as she pulled a nagging James away, demanding her on who the two 'hotties' were.

* * *

**~(The Kankri Corner)~**

_Yay! Eridan and Sollux just appeared! Okay, so now, I'm gonna babble about somethings that you all might be asking._

******What's wrong with her? Is she bi-polar or something? Is she a try-hard Karkat-wannabe?**  
-Sarah's a pretty much a fucked-up kid. I repeat, SARAH IS A FUCKED-UP KID. I'm gonna lay down the history here, so listen up. Sarah lived in Washington her whole life, being childhood friends with John Egderp, until her parents got divorced when she was seven years old. Her mom got the responsibility of taking her so Ms. Viznea took her to Houston, in which Sarah hated since she loved her father so much. There she met Dave and eventually became friends with him. Their friendship stopped during the 'incident' in third grade, when she and Dave were wee little baby eight-year-olds. After that, she was isolated and hated [Dave's a pretty damn popular kid even back then so the kids were biased, you can't blame them] The constant bullying didn't cease but Sarah found comfort with herself, her drawings, dancing workshops , the internet and Pesterchum. However, she needed constant therapies and different methodologies over the years to keep her mental health 'stable'. This is what the doctors say so but the truth is, it's part of her being a hybrid. Trolls are an angry race and that being said, she can't stop the 'troll blood' running through her veins.

**Why did Sollux and Eridan have to be the first trolls to speak to her in person? Why not Gamzee or Karkat or Feferi?**  
-This is the best case scenario of interaction that came in my mind upon writing this. It pretty much showed how bad her 'Disassociative Identity Disorder' is. Her interactions with Dave are just a part of it, but now, you might see a little more of the big picture called 'Sarah Viznea's Personality and Identity'.

**What's a DID or disassociative identity disorder?**  
-It's something very near to a split-personality. See how she goes rude towards Eridan then just succumbs when she talked to Sollux? That's a very basic example of a split personality. Sarah picks the people she would become real caring and nice and she also picks the people where she'd be real rude and disrespectful.

**Why is there no Dave?**  
-I figured that this doesn't have to revolve around Dave and Sarah's bickering and full-time kismesis. Dave has his own matters to attend to, knowing that the trolls landed in Houston -that is. *wink wink*

**Is Sarah and Eridan a possibility?**  
-hehehehehe

**Is Sarah and Sollux a possibility?**  
-hehehehehe

**Can't you just answer us?**  
-Well, this story isn't called _'Confusion Nebula'_ for nothing.

* * *

**(S) Be the Lisp Speaking Guy**


	9. (S) Be the Lisp-Speaking Guy

**[S] Be the Lisp-Speaking Guy**

* * *

**AAAAAY! Back with an update and sorry for the motherfuckin slowness of it.** School's catching up and I'm miraculously being in the middle of the spotlight again. [I didn't wanted it tho. :/]

**Giraffethegreat** - Awwww. *gives you a lot of pale hearts and gives you a hug worthy of choking Kar-bro* Thank you for thinking so! You're awesome too because if you guys don't read my stories, I might've just leave this to rot in the depths of the internet. This is supposed to be a _Dave x OC_ but what's the good in that? **WE HAVE FOUR FUCKING QUADRANTS, HON! LET'S FILL THEM ALL IN!** _*evil laughs*_ Ehem, but this is like going towards it's tenth chapter and quess what- That's just two days in Sarah's shitty- I mean, awesome life. So expect it to end when the reckoning happens all over again. Hahahaha! Kidding.

**WhovianNightFury13 -** To answer this, Dave and TG is the same guy but they're both clueless. Dave doesn't have the awesomeness of Trollian [so he couldn't see her] and the internet is a big place. Sarah can't just assume that people from her neighborhood are the one she's flirting with. Remember, she hasn't got any portraits of TG just yet. And Dave's blog don't show shirtless selfies of him so they're both clueless.

**MariahSarona** - Sorry about thaaat! But I'm keeping the killing pretty minimal right now. So no one dies until I say so... but then again, we have Hussie's power of godtiers and shit- Oh fuck, did I just typed that- Okay, I'm shutting up. No more spoileeers!

* * *

**[S] Be the Lisp-Speaking Guy**

You can't be the lisp-speaking guy just yet. Let us continue the adventures of that bi-polar girl.

Sarah grunted for the nth time that day. She was pulling her homosexual friend, James McKay, away from the Discovery Green. It has been months since she knew James from the dance workshops and he's nothing but a major pain in the ass. "James. Come on, stop shitting around!" The black haired girl said in pure exasperation. "They're not my friends!"

"Bitch, come on." He whined, desperate to know the two guys from earlier. "Admit it, you just like both of them so you're hiding them from me." James pouted in defeat.

"HELL TO THE FUCKING NO." Sarah shouted. _Never in a million eons will I ever like that Eridan!_ She thought to herself. "That Eridan guy is so touchy. I mean, my mom can't even sling her arms around my shoulder. I didn't even gave him the permission to do so!" Shuddering at the sudden influx of memory, Sarah was sure as hell that she won't ever forget this day, even with her DIDs.

James looked at her as if she wasted a good amount of food. "He's hot and that's all that matters, Sarah! How can you be so blind!"

She stared deep into James' eyes and said, "I don't want you to be hanging around with that motherfucker. He's too. . ." Sarah caught herself from saying 'familiar'. James would harass her more than he is right now if she ever said that. Instead, Sarah shook her head. She heard her phone ring and vibrate through her pants' pocket. The girl answered the call and said, "Hey. What's up?"

A familiar voice from the receiver replied to Sarah. It was her dance-workshop-friend Deborah O'Neil. "You guys going to the studio?" Her voice was muffled over the noise of the place she was in.

"Yep." Sarah nodded, even though the girl wouldn't see her. She looked up to the familiar sights and read the street signs. "We're just around the corner. . . Why'd you call?"

"Want Soda? Or Doritos? Or anything?" Deborah replied, apparently in the grocery store again, wasting good money for her good friends.

"I think I'll have Faygo and Doritos." Sarah answered, remembering that she's parched over screaming at her mom, then at that attention whore, and just now, screaming at James. She looked beside her, only to see that James is still walking beside her, apparently looking like an abandoned puppy. "James, what do you want? Deb's at the grocery, I think."

"Lays." His eyes sparkled at the thought of the chips. "I want a big bag of Lays, sour cream." He said to Sarah, nodding his head away with excitement.

Sarah then relied the answer to Deb. "James said he wants Lays. Same flavor."

"Okay, sure. See you later." With that, Deborah ended the call and Sarah looked at James with a sly smile.

"Well, that's our snacks sorted out." She said as she opened the door of the dance studio. It was a newly built building, just three years ago. The design was enough to wow a newcomer but it has been a weekly sight for Sarah and James.

They both strode in with silent confidence and showed their IDs to the receptionist. Once they arrived at the studio, a few of their 'classmates' were already there, talking and laughing.

James took the opportunity to drag Sarah in a corner and commanded her. "I want you to tell me how you met those two!"

Sarah rolled her amber eyes and replied. "If I tell you, will you not tell Deb and Ria?"

"Oh sure, honey." He smiled genuinely.

Sarah decided to herself to tell him, since she isn't going anywhere with James if she kept it a secret. "It started when. . ."

* * *

The crowd in the studio grew larger after several minutes. Sarah managed to cramp up all the things that had happened with Eridan and Sollux before Maria, another friend of hers, barged in the studio with a big cheer of, "HUZZAH BITCHES!"

She was a pretty popular girl in their school, with her body and title as cheer captain, no guy would ever pass by her without a single glance. She was a red-head and a total star. Maria's an over-all leader, having beauty and brains.

"Maria Evergreen!" Sarah shouted at the sight of overly short shorts and a very fitted t-shirt. "What the fuck is that monstrosity?!" She said, pertaining to the not-too-conservatively fashion of her friend.

"What?" The girl tilted her head in innocence.

James blushed deep crimson after seeing Maria, even if he considers himself a bisexual. "Isn't that what sluts wear?" He managed to say without stuttering or getting distracted by her.

"Hey!" She pouted, "I was out skating earlier so I didn't get changed. But I have pants in my pack."

Deborah also came in, walked towards them and threw a bottle of Faygo towards Sarah. "Sar, here's your Faygo, I know you like the violet one, so catch!"

"Oh fuck!" She shouted at the sight of the violet-bottled Faygo, "Deborah, what the hell?! You know how I fucking hate grapes. You should've brought Redpop or Diet Cola or anything other than grapes!"

Deborah smirked slyly, "It's free so deal with it." She then proceeded to pass the bags of chips around, Sarah's Doritos, Maria's Pringles and James' Lays.

The guy grinned wildly and hugged the poor bag of chips. "OH MY GOD, MY BELOVED LAYS. I WILL DEVOUR YOU LATER AFTER OUR SESSION! I LOVE YOU, MY DEAR!" He said loudly, enough for the other people around them laugh at his antics.

Their teacher giggled at her student's tricks and said, "James McKay, I would rather like it if you don't talk to chips." She clapped her hands twice, gaining the attention of all her students, "Now, everyone, let's gather 'round and I'm going to tell you what songs will you make a choreography of. I have made two teams, seven of each people." She explained, and the dancers cheer. Every now and then, they'd be on their own, choreographing their assigned dances. "The first song is Anaconda by Nicki Minaj."

Sarah's eyes went wide with their teacher's words. "What the fuck?!" _I am so not twerking or doing anything of the sorts._ She internally raged, considering that James had shown her the music video of the said song nearly a week ago.

"Thank you for that, Sarah." Their instructor smiled, the others laughed. "Second one is Shake it Off by Taylor Swift." The black haired girl grunted in annoyance. _Another ugly song_. "Now, the first group is for the song Anaconda, which comprises of Eric, Sarah, James, Bianchi, Andrea, Luke and Francis." Sarah could feel the gaze of James, smrking up at her. "The second group, Shake it Off, are Deborah, Maria, Bree, Natalie, Regina, Aeron and Levi."

By the time their group came together, Sarah started them off by saying, "I ain't twerking for you guys."

Francis, a Hispanic boy, raised an eyebrow towards Sarah. He's one of the boys who're usually fun to be with, minus his green-minded-ness that seem to put on more girls in his fanbase. "You have to. This is a Nicki Minaj song! Not unless you wanna be in the se-"

"Don't you dare say it, Francis, or I will end you!" She scowled, knowing what he's already thinking..

"Just chiiiill~" James patted her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure you've got inspiration right now. Considering that you just met two hotties earlier."

"Urgh." She rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and let's dance this."

* * *

After four hours of practice, choreography, shouting, yelling and over-all chaos, Sarah went off the hook without having to _twerk_ into their dance. She's been partnered with Francis [in which she didn't mind, AT ALL], and they got the steps pretty well together. Sarah went back to the Discovery Green, after making sure that weirdoes won't turn up again.

The girl looked at the red and pink sky. She remembered the first Christmas she had with the dance gang. Their theme was to 'cosplay' any sort of anime and act it out. They went with something that she couldn't remember the title. Their costumes were custom-made by Deborah's mom, a pretty well-known designer who goes 'round Houston for her work. It was the first time Sarah ever performed at such a crowd after third grade. Then, Sarah's thoughts shifted back to their earlier dance when a passerby had speakers with the song of Anaconda.

All Sarah could do was to reminisce the chaos before they performed. "That was one hell of a choreography. But it's fun, I guess. . ." She laughed to herself, sitting at an empty bench. Sarah then took notice of the still-unopened bottle of grape Faygo. "Urgh. . . Fucking Deborah brought the wrong type of Faygo." She twisted the cap open, the hissing sounded as if it wanted to slighter down Sarah's throat and kill her with stomach acid after saying such bad things to the flavor. "Might as well-"

A deep but cool voice talked to her as the owner of the said voice tapped her shoulder. "Hey, sis. Mind if I up and ask you some motherfucking question?" The guy said from behind her. What's with guys and parks and those talking to her? She just spent a dinner with Strider and now guys flock her way?

"Hmp-" She looked behind her, Faygo in her mouth. The guy was the definition of hot but peculiar. His medium messy black hair made his clown-like creepy face look so innocent and cute. His eyes were lazed but those dark eyes seemed to be hypnotizing to look at. Aside from his slouch, Sarah could say he's tall and has a slender body. "I- Uh, yeah?" She stuttered after seeing him grin at her for looking at him.

"Where'd you get that wicked elixir? To think that it also exists on this place, I must be real fucking blessed by the Mirthful Messiahs." He said smiling at Sarah, expecting something to say immediately.

Snapping from his hypnotic glance, she looked down at the bottle of Faygo. "A friend bought this for me. . . And I'm sorry but I don't know where the closest grocery is. Really sorry." She said, shrugging. Even if he's hot and all, Sarah just wouldn't risk to bring him anywhere in the world, even if he pleads for it. She couldn't risked being kidnapped or whatnot.

"Oh, don't beat your-motherfucking-self about that then." He replied with a pat in her shoulder and he sat down in the bench beside her, watching a safe distance between them. "But I'm pretty sure miracles are soon going to happen. I can feel it in my heart. Can you?"

"Uhm." She wasn't so sure but anxiety filled her. He's not as rowdy as that guy from earlier but he sure as hell deemed dangerous, what with that clown make-up and weird clothing. She offered her bottle of Faygo and said, "Would you like mine_?" If he wanted Faygo, then he can go after having one, right?_ She asked herself, her heart beating like a drum in her heart. "I mean, I- Kind of drank it a bit but-"

"Would you really motherfucking do that?" He exclaimed in happiness, like a child that had been given a double deluxe sundae with lots of rainbow sprinkles in it. He took the bottle of 'wicked elixir' from her hands. "I say that this is a real sick ho-ttity miracle, good sis!"

"You're welcome. . ." She said. Sarah wanted to run right there and then but her mouth talked faster than she could think. _The reason? Fuck herself if she knew._ "So, I take it that you like. . . clowns?"

"Mmm. . ." He drank the Faygo and looked at Sarah, grateful and cheerful. "I up and motherfucking live as one! The Mirthful Messiahs have given me the chance and I won't waste this miracle. I say that we should all stir up some fuckin hell mirth and rip open a fuckin bag of harshwhimsy and hang out. Hahaha. So, what's your motherfuckin name?"

Sarah smiled genuinely at the clown and said, "I'm Sarah Viznea. You are?"

"I'm Gamzee Makara. My good sis, you can call me Gamzee so you won't motherfuckin get what all weirded out by the sicknasty syllabications. Honk." He added at the last part that made Sarah giggle like a teenager. [Wait, she is one.]

"Sure Gamzee. So, what brought you here? In the park?" The girl wanted to smack herself for being so nosy as shit but she can't help the curiosity. As much as 'Gamzee' seemed to freak the fuck out of her, there's this part of her that actually felt like they're connected of some sort of string.0

"I've been looking for a legit ocean or beach around. But it's sickening to think that there's none too near. How about you, sis? Why are you up and all alone?" Gamzee asked, concern filled in his voice.

"I don't want to go home just yet. My mother is such a naggy bitch and I'm not settling with another fight." She said, 'still' without thinking about what she's saying to the stranger.

"You should patch that tenacious hate, right there, sis." He said, smiling at her. "You don't know when the Mirthful Messiahs will take your custodian! Mine died when I was six-"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't know!" She replied in shock, holding his arm in sympathy. "I feel such an asshole right now, showing hate towards my mom then yours is. . . Y-You don't have to continue your story if it's real sad, Gamzee-"

He laughed at her, "It's alright, sis. It's just like that in family."

"So. . Where are you staying if. . ."

"Oh, I'm with my wicked friends!" Gamzee gave her a thumbs up that made Sarah retract her hand from his arm. "They're real miracles sent for me, you know! Haha, honk. AH!" His eyes widened as he reached for the air to his right, as if holding out to something. "I remembered, my best-motherfucking-friend had reminded me to always bring pies! Would you like a slice, my good sis?"

Gamzee showed a slice of pie, which seemed to be still fresh from the oven. Sarah peeked at it and smelled it. "It's green. . . But it smells delicious. Are you sure you'd like to share some for me? I mean, we just met-" She was cut short as Gamzee pushed in a small but filling amount in her mouth.

"It's up and all motherfuckin alright, sis!"

"Mnn. . ." Sarah chewed on it and she felt-lightheaded from all the bursting flavors of the pie. "This tastes. . . weird but awesome at the same fucking time! Hahaha!" She laughed maniacally like a madwoman.

"What'd I told you? Miracles, sister!" Gamzee said, raising his hand in the air attempting to give her a high-five.

"Agreed!" Sarah said, giving him the high-five he wanted. "Motherfucking miracles! Hahaha!"

* * *

It was around eight o' clock when Dave decided to go home. He was hanging around town, looking for Terezi and his sister's girlfriend and some other trolls that he had met before. They pretty much ran out the Meteor faster than it landed last night. He was exhausted to the extent that even the Nakadiles won't have the time to waste in waking him up. The blonde albino reached to his pockets for his keys but was stopped by a flirtatious jeer. "Heeeey, Strideeeer!"

"Uh." He looked up, shocked to see a flushed Sarah Viznea, walking up to him like battered vegetables. Of course, he didn't showed it and stated, "Viznea, you look drunk."

"I wasn't up and all drinking shit." She explained, waving her hand in dismissal. "I was with a motherfucking friend, that's all!" The dark haired girl smiled at Dave and he could've sworn that she would never do that with a straight mind.

_She won't remember all what I'll say._ He thought to himself and told her honestly. "I have a suspicion in who this friend is. But that seems impossible."

She linked her arms with his and he's sure as hell that Gamzee might've given her a piece of sopor slime pie. "Miracles happen, Dave! Miracles."

He sighed and muttered in gloom to himself, "Well fuck me."

"Hahahaha!" She laughed so happily, a sound Dave had forgotten that it's a sound he used to like. "I'd gladly!" Sarah reached for his face and attempted to give him a kiss.

"What- Sarah, you're high." He said, removing her hands away. "Why don't you go back to your apartment-"

She frowned like a lost puppy and replied, "I thought you want me to fu-"

"That was an expression." He sighed in exasperation. From a whole day of troll hunting, the last thing Dave Strider wanted was a drugged Sarah Viznea, helpless and weak at his feet.

Sarah, once again, laughed and grinned slyly at him. "Don't be shy now, Davey!"

The blonde shook his head and told himself, "I'm telling this to Karkat." No way in hell will Gamzee fuck up again with something as big as giving sopor to Sarah. Dave saw what sopor did to John when they played Truth or Dare in the Meteor, just for the kicks.

"Car? Cat? Hahaha! Funny, Dave! You're so motherfuckin funny! That's what I like about you, hon!"

_Motherfucking ironic, actually. Considering that you're acting as if you're head over heels for me whereas the real you only seemed to want to rip off my dick._ He bitterly said to himself as he dragged the out-of-the-world-sopor-induced Sarah Viznea.

* * *

**~[The Kankri Corner]~**

Ehm. No. I'm not babbling today. Not after- ASDFGHJKLQWGRHDNCSPOILERSUHKAHSKAJHSKJAKSJKALS.

OKAY I'M SHUTTING UP. Leave me a review or something. Loveyahallguyth.. *gives away pale hearts for everyone and stabs Dave with a redrom arrow*

* * *

**[S] Sarah: Wake Up To A Motherfucking Hang-Over**


	10. PB: Open Memo

**PB: Start a Memo**

* * *

**PrincipessaBel [PB] RIGHT NOW opened memo on BOARD FANSERVICE FOR EVERYONE**

PB: OKAY. LET'S STOP RIGHT HERE. CHAPTER TEN EVERYONE! CHAPTER TEN!  
PB: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M STILL DOING THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALL LOVING IT.  
PB: Well. Mostly.  
PB: BUT WAAAAAAAAAAAAH. I WANNA CRYYYYYY  
**carcinoGeneticist responded to memo**  
CG: SHUT IT, FUCKASS,THE CAPSLOCK QUIRK IS MINE AND ONLY MINE, YOU HEAR ME?!  
CG: I SWEAR, YOU HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT INANE PIECES OF FUCK.  
CG: I MEAN, WHO THE CRAP NAMES A MEMO CALLED *FANSERVICE FOR EVERYONE*  
PB: Says the one who uses "Team Adorabloodthirsty" in his memos  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MEMO ABOUT ANYWAY, NOOKSTAIN?  
PB: Nothing. I just wanted to try and make a memo! I've invited friends here, as you know it.  
PB: -wink wink-  
**turntechGodhead responded to memo**  
TG: Hey.  
PB: 'Sup, dude. Glad you accepted the invite!  
**sweetVanillas responded to memo**  
SV: Hey.  
PB: *EHEM EHEM*  
CG: I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO YOUR DEATH, BONEBULGE.  
SV: what.  
SV: you're that fuckass that I blocked before!  
TG: Hey Vani.  
SV: Oh, hey TG.i didn't know you're friends with PB, too.  
CG: DAVE FUCKING STRIDER, WHY ARE YOU INVITED IN THIS SHIT OF A MEMO?  
SV: what the fuck.  
TG: Whaddup, Karkat.  
CG: AND YOU, PRINCESS OF THE EARTH,  
CG: YOU CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE IN YOUR PLANET.  
CG: GOG, WHY DID I EVER CAME HERE FOR A BUNCH OF PINK MONKEYS?!  
PB: Because I said Meenah's gonna join this memo.  
PB: And you agreed to do so.  
PB: Don't try and deny it, Karkaaaat.  
CG: YOU ARE DOWNRIGHT STUPID FROM THE ABYSS OF YOUR THINK-PAN, AREN'T YOU?  
CG: THAT WAS A NOOK-SUCKING, BULGE-LICKING RHETORICAL QUESTION  
CG: SO DON'T ANSWER IT  
CG: AND JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR,  
CG: I DIDN'T CAME HERE TO FUCK AROUND WITH MEENAH.  
CG: I WANTED TO OBSERVE HOW HUMANS INTERACT  
CG: IN TROLLIAN  
CG: FOR MY RESEARCH ON ROMCOMS  
SV: is PB dave?!what the fuck.  
TG: I'm Dave.  
TG: PB's just this weird writer who I met in Pesterchum just months ago.  
PB: Thanks very much Dave.  
TG: What's wrong, Vani?  
SV: HOLY SHIT.  
SV: HOLY FUCKING SHIT.  
PB: And you just broke them, Karkat.  
PB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TG: Broke who? Vani? Me?  
TG: Yo, dawg, what happened to you?  
TG: Do you know me?  
TG: Like, IRL?  
SV: HELLS TO THE FUCKING YES, STRIRONIC.  
TG: Well this is awkward.  
TG: 'Sup Viznea.  
CG: FUCK, ENOUGH ALREADY.  
CG: I REALLY CAN'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND,  
CG: BUT WHATEVER, BE A GREAT COUPLE  
CG: IN WHATEVER HIDEOUS QUADRANT THIS BATSHIT PAIRING WILL SUSTAIN.  
PB: I think this is enough. HAHAHAHA. This is just too hilarious for me to continue. I think I wanna kill myself for stupidity.  
CG: DO IT.  
**PB** banned **TG **from responding to memo.  
**PB** banned **SV** from responding to memo.  
**PB **banned **CG** from responding to memo.  
PB: Aaaaaaaaanywaaaay~  
PB: Don't leave just yet  
PB: The fun is just about to start, my dears. [cue evil laugh]

**PB closed memo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: This is a filler chapter and it never really happened within the confines of the plot. This author is much too sadistic for that. She just wanted to make a bit of entertainment with the Strides, Sarah and our beloved Kar-crab!**

* * *

**Guys, I need a favor! I know this is so fucking bulge-kicking nook-sucking crap right here but please, read on. **_I know, for a fact that, this is a bit *too much* to ask but I'm gonna do it anyway! This is for an assignment of mine. Those who can read this, I ask of you to kindly review and tell some positive things about me. You think you guys can do that? Please, I just really need help! I would appreciate to those who will comply! You can say anything, like I'm good in grammar or I'm imaginative or shit like that. I wouldn't mind anything at all! Thank you all so much! I love you all, my royalties!_

* * *

**Sarah: Wake Up To A Motherfucking Hang-Over**


	11. Sarah: Wake Up To A MF Hang-Over

**[S] Sarah: Wake Up To A Motherfucking Hang-Over**

* * *

**YUUUUS! NET IS BAAACK! **But it's still spotty and I hate it. :I Sorry guys...

**TheParadoxicalOxymoron** - It's okay if you don't really review every chapter! I'm happy as I am that the views are growing! Very thankful that you guys try your best to really review and share you opinions! This is the only place where I'd know that you guys are still enjoying my story!

**Th4TON3GUY -** Thank youuu~ Thank you for thiiis~ And I'd edit the log once I felt so irritated by my own shitty writing. Thank you for pointing that out. :)

**Giraffethegreat -** Thank you for this tooo~ OMG I didn't expect you guys to really comply. OMG

**HomestuckWhovianNightFury -** EEEiii~~ I just love you guys! Thank yoouuu!

**Guest -** Hahahaha, nearly, my dear. They will know. . . Sooner or later. . .

**Mariah Sarona -** This story isn't an assignment, but a mere result of my colorful imagination [and infatuation over Dave Strides]. But thank you so much for this!

Now, on with the show!

* * *

******[S] Sarah: Wake Up To A Motherfucking Hang-Over**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, as per usual, in Houston. Sarah woke up to a real head-splitter. All she could do was get up from the warm embrace of her covers and grasp her head as if it was a way to stop it. "Urghh. . . Shit!" She cursed silently; eyes still closed, an aftertaste of something weird was still in her mouth. The black haired girl felt something move beside her and something snaked around her waist. Slowly, she opened her tired eyes only to see the last person she wanted to meet in a peaceful Sunday morning. "WHAT. STRIDER!" She shouted and despite her piercing headache, her face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

How could she not? Her mortal enemy was sleeping in the same bed as her. Could they have—NO! She would never do something as absurd as that. Her eyes wandered around the room, panicking. She sighed in relief as she remembered the comforts of her familiar room.

Her eyes wandered towards the familiar blonde beside her. His eyelids were shut, hiding his gorgeous ruby eyes. His pale face illuminated by the rays of the sun, making him look like he's painted by the best painter in the world. His chest was rising up and down in a slow rhythmic pattern that almost made Sarah feel like the want to join him back in sleep.

Sarah, notwithstanding all her anger towards the guy, smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. She smiled a real smile. If only the hate in her could be removed as easy as the undo button in her computers. Her head got another pain-spike and she tried to contain a scream, clutching unconsciously in Dave's lean arm. "Fuuuuuck." She hissed in pain and gritted her teeth.

"Uh, I'm still dreaming, don't disturb the Strides." The blonde stirred, not minding Sarah's grip in his arm.

With his commentary, Sarah's little moment of being at peace with the blonde faded away and she yelled in boldness, "Dave fucking Strider, get your ass out of my bed!"

"Mmmnn. . . Sure Rose, five minutes. ." He said, turning his back on Sarah, covering his head with her pillow. _Rose. That must be his girlfriend. Yeah. Makes total sense that he's still sleeping on her bed._

"Why the fuck are you even here. . ." She mumbled to herself nauseously but she soon ran for the bathroom sink, quickly letting the water rush. She always hated vomiting. It made her throat all awkward and shit, but this was a real necessity to do. The girl knew she needed to get whatever she drank out of her system.

A shrill voice took over her Sarah's grunts of pain, shouting, "Good morning, honey!" Sarah felt a chill ran down her spine, "Uh. Sarah- Are you alright?" Her mom patted her back, seeing that Sarah was curled towards the sink. She quickly washed her mouth.

"M-Mom!" The girl looked at her mom, an arm hiding her mouth. "I'm fine. . . Just nauseous and dizzy." She said truthfully, her head felt light on her neck.

Her mom smiled an apologetic smile at her and said, "Sorry I must've hit a real sore topic yesterday," Despite the light-headedness, Sarah rolled her eyes and thought, _glad you realized_. Her mom continued, "And just left. A friend asked me to pop in an impromptu painting for her in her new house."

"It's fine. I just went to the studio anyway. . Nothing too depressing or shit like that." She shrugged, wiping off the excess water from her face.

Her mom patted her head like a child but raised an eye brow when she noticed Sarah's attire. "Uh, why are you wearing your sports bra and cycling shorts? I thought you hate sleeping without anything on?"

"Huh?" She grunted in annoyance. Another attempt to prank her. Sarah hated her mom, trying hard to get on her good side. She thought in sarcasm, _Of course I didn't removed my-_ "OH FUCKING HELL. . ." She exclaimed, realizing that she did have only her sports bra and cycling shorts. "WHAT THE SHIT?!"

That's when she saw the monstrosity that's in her bedroom. Strider was sleeping in her glorious bed, his red shirt laying down on the floor accompanied by her leggings and tank top. _Seriously misleading as shit, you fuckass. Seriously misleading._ She thought to herself. Sarah simply walked casually, trying not to act jumpy and closed her room door. "Mom, go back to where ever and-"

She did good in acting but her mom was sharp. Sharper than usual. "Sarah Viznea, what exactly are you hiding?"

"Nothing! None of your business!" Sarah said with a shrill voice. She cussed to herself for always being like that when lying. It's been like a curse to her.

Her mom walked near her, putting down the bag of art materials. Ms. Viznea sniffed and smelled her daughter like a canine dog off to smell a bomb in the airport. "You don't smell drunk but you're vomiting. I don't feel good about that." She frowned, narrowing down the reasons of why Sarah's acting weird.

"I'm fiiiine! Perhaps the milk I brought was expired?" Sarah said, the white lie pretty much felt like a good lie. "What do you care anyway?" She then glared at the older woman, adding for the effect that she's pretty much off limits to know whatever Sarah does.

"And why are you blocking the door to your room?" _That's it- I'm fucking dead. _She mentally made that note to herself, wishing she'd die earlier than get herself lectured for doing whatever she did with Strider the night before. _Fuck this DIDs. I really hate forgetting shit._

"It's messy, I know you hate shit scattered around so please don't—MOM!" She exclaimed as her mom stealthily pushed her away without precaution and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Sarah." That tone made Sarah's spine chill again. _Shit, she's deadly serious. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ An aura of contained anger was felt by Sarah as she sat in the floor. "Can you please explain this to me?"

Sarah sighed, "I honestly have no fucking clue." The black haired girl stood up and walked beside her mom, awkwardly staring at the still-peaceful Dave. She was sweating buckets but her body felt chilly.

"Did you two. . .?" The woman faltered. Sarah decided to not react, in which was a bad decision as her mom continued, with a rather panicky tone, "Are you pregnant, young lady?!"

"W-WHAT?! No! Hell to the fucking no!" She screamed indignantly. Sarah pretty much just wanted to take that vow of celibacy if ever someone offered her. Hell, she isn't even sure if she'd want to have kids. From what happened to her parents, none of her childhood dreams were the same as before. Sarah grabbed her used wooden palette, an inherited second-hand shit from her mom, and threw it to Dave. "Psst. Hey, fuckass, get up! You're six feet under the deep deep ditch!"

Dave stirred once again and propped himself up with an elbow, his other hand rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He reached for his sunglasses placed on top of Sarah's bedside table and faced the girl, "Why must you—Oh shit." He cursed, seeing Sarah's mom glare lasers at his face. "Uhm. . I can explain this."

"You better explain, young man," Sarah's mom pointed an accusing finger to the teen, "or I will not hesitate to sue you due to harassment-"

Sarah's ears burned in embarrassment from what her mother was saying so she cut her and exclaimed, "Mom, what the fuck?!"

"No no!" Dave stood up, quickly snatching up his shirt and put it on hastily. His bed hair sticking up in different directions that made Sarah stifle a laugh. "It's like this. Your girl came to the Highrise in around eight in the evening. I was chillin', minding my own business until she glomped at me."

Her eyes widened at the accusation._ I wouldn't fucking do that shit! _"I WOULD NOT! Eww. Gross!"

"Sarah, he's explaining!"

He continued, "As I was saying, she was acting all weird and shit and drunk. Perhaps took a few Martinis? But anyway, being a good neighbor as I am. . I brought her to your apartment. She came in and wouldn't let me go. She insisted that I 'stay beside her' and 'never let her go'."

With her right eye twitching, Sarah yelled at the boy as she stomped her way towards him, "That's it- You're fucking lying. Get out of my apartment!" She said, ushering him out her room.

Her mom stopped them both with evil eyes. "Young lady, stop it this instance, let Dave finish."

The blonde teen cleared his throat and continued, explaining comically. Sarah droned him out her senses. "I didn't know how she ended up removing her shirt but I would admit that it became real fucking hot by around three in the morning so I kind of. . . stripped off. I knew I could've just gone away at that point but, fuck me for being so exhausted."

"Are you sure you didn't touched her or-"

"I swear to all the universes that I, Dave Strider, never did and would never touch your girl."

Her mom shrugged then smiled at them, "Sounds good to me. Now, would you two want breakfast?"

"I'll pass Ms. Viznea. ." Dave said, walking past the two, "I think I've prolonged my stay long enough. ."

"Well, fuck yeah you did, Strironic." The girl rolled her eyes_. At least my headache and nausea was gone, now, Strider's gonna leave too! _ She thought optimistically.

"Bro would suspect-"

Sarah's mom insisted, offering a temptation she sure as hell Dave wouldn't disregard. "But I have apple juice. You know how Sarah needs-"

Grunting exaggeratedly, Sarah resisted the urge to strangle her mom to death. "Mom, not the fucking terminal abnormality again."

"I think I can stay. . ." Dave said, his lips tugging a bit in the corners.

"Alright, pancakes, anyone?" Ms. Viznea smiled, as if nothing happened.

The woman was cooking some pancakes in the kitchen wherein Sarah and Dave was sitting, on opposite ends, in the counter. "Between you and me," Sarah spat with venom, "What the fuck did I said to you last night? You know. . . When I was _intoxicated._" She picked the word and said it with sheer disliking.

Dave thought for a second, then said, "Something between the lines that you 'want to fuck me' and 'you'd die to get-"

"Fuck you, Strider." Sarah said, giving his the glorious middle finger. She then continued, scolding herself, "I swear, Sarah, why the fuck must you ask that dipshit? Oh yeah, you're fucking stupid! Useless bitch!"

"Someone got issues." He stated, his voice monotonous. The blond took a sip in his apple juice and watched Sarah's amusing expressions of violent anger, controlled rage and sheer dislike.

She said but he was sure as hell that that's not the only thing that's going on her mind. "Do me a favor and just choke on your apple juice or something like that. It would really mean a lot to me."

"I'm happy I can do something to 'mean a lot' to you. . But can't do it, girl. I'm too cool for that."

"Just. . . Don't talk to me." She said when a knock on the door was heard. Sarah stared at the door. _Who might that shit be?_

"Sarah- I hear a knock on the door! Please get it, honey." The girl rolled her eyes, obviously anticipating the call of her beloved mother.

She stood up with a click of her tongue. "Tch. Better to answer that asshat than stay with you." Sarah went to the door. She opened it and there stood a man, "DAD?!" The girl exclaimed in shock. She couldn't believe that her dad was actually just infront of her.

He was a tall man of six foot three. He's got an unruly mess of black hair that Sarah had inherited, and was proud of. His pupils were still covered by his favorite lens color: violet. Sarah once thought that it was real but things from her childhood easily slipped by her reality after her parents' divorce. He's a fan of the 50s so even if it's already the 21st century, he still hung on to the tiny bit of culture from the past.

"Hey, ace." He greeted Sarah with a tight hug. "Amped 'bout seeing your daddy?" His 50s slang wasn't new to her. He was the one who taught her how to talk like a cool kid in the fifties. Too bad she's born in the wrong decade.

"Bangin' my head for it!" Sarah replied, her face glowing with happiness. Dave stared at the two from the counters, confused about their colorful lingo.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen and asked, "Sarah, who's that-" With the sight of her former husband, her face turned sour, "Well well well. . . So you've decided to visit us here, _Janavi." _Ms. Viznea spat the name with venom.

"Don't worry, Samantha," He waved off her discomfort and hatred with a gentle smile. "I just came here to drop something for my crunk daughter here." Sarah well knew that 'crunk' meant 'hot' or 'sexy'.

Sure as hell that his father's still teasing her about her being a young adult. Sarah's ears and cheeks burned up by the playful joke he said and whined, "Daaaad!"

"Fine." The woman replied emotionless, "How long will you be staying?"

"Oh, I can give her what I brought right now, if you really hated my visit-"

"Mom, can Dad just stay for a while?" Sarah asked without gasping for breath, "Like, until lunch?"

"Why would-?!" Ms. Viznea looked as if Sarah asked for a real life dragon but sighed when she saw her daughter's pleading eyes. "Oh fine! You two go on a date in the Carnival or something. Have the time of your lives! Like I care, anyway." She said in annoyance, withdrawing towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, Sam. It really means a lot to spend time with Sarah—!" Janavi called out to the lady when his eyes bore into the now-stiff-with-confusion Dave Strider. "Well, who's that handsome young man here?" Janavi asked, a mischievous smirk flashed his face as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm Dave Strider, sir." The blond stood up and offered a civil hand shake. "A next-door-neighbor."

"Janavi Whelan." He said, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. "I don't suppose you and Sarah ever hit the _home-run_ yet?"

"GOD, DAD, NO!" Sarah said in embarrassment, her face flushed. She knew that 'home-run' meant doing the_ do_. _Never in her life will she ever do the thing with Strider! Much less anyone!_ "I clearly haven't given up my card yet. And I don't intend to sooner or later."

"Please don't worry, sir, I have no interest in 'banging' your daughter anytime soon. I'll pretty much going to be fucked up if that happens."

The man gave Dave a thumbs up and said, "Radical, my man. I'd like to have a crystal understanding here."

"I think I better go now." Dave said, his glass of apple juice finished long before. He looked at the kitchen and waved at the woman, "Thank you Ms. Viznea!" And then turned his attention to Sarah's father. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Whelan."

"Hella' awesome to meet you, too, Strider."

"Mr. Whelaaaaan!" A whine from the door was heard and Sarah's heart beat faster than she could ever imagine. _OH FUCK. HOLY FUCKING SHIT._ Her mind screamed as her head whipped up the door, seeing a defeated John Egbert. "I didn't found the four dollars you gave me! It must be-"

"John?!/Egbert?!" She and Dave both exclaimed in unison. They exchanged glances and asked, in unison, "You know him-?!"

"Sarah? Dave? Uhm. . You two know each other?" John stuttered, also in shock of the revelation that his childhood friend and bestfriend know each other.

Sarah pointed an accusing finger at Dave and glared at him, "You fucking know John?"

"He's my best bro." Dave shrugged, "How could I not?"

"Well, he's my childhood friend!" Sarah bragged, crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blond young adult, "How did you two met?"

Strider ignored the girl and looked at John directly, "We need to talk, Egbert."

"Hey, who said you can have him? I'm talking to him first!" Sarah stomped towards John and hugged him protectively, clinging to him like a lost child. Dave pulled John's other wrist and their fight began.

"Guys. . . Uhm." The poor raven-haired boy groaned in protest as both of his bestfriends are fighting over him. "Let's not rip each other's dicks—Sorry, Sar. I mean, don't fight over me. I know I'm the pranking master but-"

Sarah let go of John and patted his shoulder, "Okay, Strider, you get ten minutes with him and then he's all mine."

"Unfair, but fine." Dave said in a hurry, pulling John with him towards the door. "Come on, Egderp."

"Dave-fucking-Strider, don't drag me-!" John moaned in complaint as his best bro dragged him out the apartment.

Sarah stared in longing to talk with John. It's been three years since she last saw him in person. Her thoughts were snapped when her father clapped both his hands, "Isn't this bitch'n! Your two friends know each other-"

"Dad, I can't stand Dave's guts. ." She shuddered at the fact that her father actually thought that they're friends. "He's like. . The eyelash in my eyes. The fly in my coffee!"

"Then why is he here?"

"It's—Long story. . . You don't wanna know." She waved the topic off, feeling rather disturbed by the fact that she still don't know what actually happened. "So, what's this mystery object that you want me to see?"

"I've finished the book." He said plainly, opening his pack and shoving a big novel-like book towards her. It has a simple black cover, a symbol of the constellation of the Lynx embossed with a shimmering lime-green color in the middle of the book, its title inscripted in a secret code on the spine of the book. "Published it myself." He said proudly.

"Oh my god." Sarah stared at it in disbelief.

When Sarah was twelve years old, it was past midnight, she saw her dad typing away in his room. It was one of the times when she was staying over at Washington. She asked him what story he is writing. He said that he will tell her once she's grown up. The ravenette wanted to grow up that instant but apparently, it was not possible. So she waited for her dad to finish it and give it to her. Now, it was published, gleaming proudly right before her eyes.

"Dad, this is so awesome!"

"I used our secret code, by the way. ." He said, flipping open some pages to show printed Daedric letters. "You know the _troll language_ I thought you?"

"Yeah. The code where I pranked John into trying to decipher it?" She smiled smugly, remembering the fond and selected memories of John that she chose not to forget. "I would never forget every letter!"

"I want you to read it. I know teens like love stories and adventure type novels so I wrote you one, it's kind of derived over my ancestors' love story, too, so I just found great inspiration in writing it."

Her heart sparked with curiosity. His ancestors? The one he spent so many years talking about how awesome and radical they were? Oh I'd never miss a word of this book. "THIS IS THE CHOICE, DAD!" She shouted in glee and sprang out like a spring, jumping around the apartment – the book in her hands.

"Whoa! Cool out, lady!" His dad stopped her from further knocking over some crafted décor in their apartment. "Cool out before your mom chops us up for dinner."

"But I just love this!" She gripped the book tightly, as if never going to let go. "I'll read once I'm done catching up with John! Why is he here anyway?" She asked, finally settling down after the big gift.

"Washington's going to be in wreck after the extreme windstorm, which is coming in a few days. So we decided to stay in Houston, which is partially safe, while waiting for it to go away."

"So you guys, including John's dad, decided to evacuate here?" She interrogated. Sarah knew to herself that she must know how long John and her dad will stay in Houston. "For how long?"

"Pretty much a week, I guess."

"Well, I think John's going to have to join me in my dance workshop today." Her eyes sparkled, her head formulating an awesome plan to trick James and her other friends. Perhaps John wouldn't mind if she brought him there as a pretend 'boyfriend'. Besides, they've roleplayed a lot more embarrassing roles when they were kids.

"I can see that going deadly." Her father smiled at her.

"Wicked, dad! Wicked!"

* * *

**~[The Kankri Corner]~**

**ASDFGHJKLADGDH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. THIS JUST TRIGGERED MY HAPPINESS AND OVER-EXCITEMENT.**

My teacher asked me who you guys are and I told him that you are all my beloved readers! He didn't expected that i have an internet "persona" who writes stories for fun and meets up with you cool dudes! I'm really grateful that you all helped me with that assignment! I'm really in debt with all of you lovely people!

_So. The past week, I'm not real active._ Considering that I post every three to four days in intervals before. . . But I think I'd go posting around for one to two weeks of intervals. But don't worry, i'm not going on hiatus. Just gonna post at a turtle's pace.

Because right now, I have an upcoming play to direct [in which I'm the playwright, bah such hassle] and assist so I'd be more than busy. Also, there's this voice acting gig I have to prepare very seriously because it's kind of something my groupmates are looking forward to and I can't, of all times, bring them down. Another thing is that I'm expected to animate something for another group project. There's this also an action research I'm supposed to lead. And- Nevermind, I'd make another novel if I continued. Believe me, being "me" sucks with all the projects and assignments, and I'm not even joking.

**I blame my school because it's such a fucking douche. Last Sunday, I went to overcome a college entrance exam and I didn't even reviewed because of all the projects. As a member of the fuchsia" blood [lets put it that way] in the hierarchy of our school, they expect me and my classmates to pass every exam that are thrown our way WITHOUT the fucking reviews. IMAGINE THAT. **

But anyway, so many shit are going on this October and man, I CAN'T BELIEVE THE HOMESTUCK GIGA-PAUSE IS ALMOST DONE! I'm happy with this because I just finished Act 6 Intermission 1 [I know, I read at a turtle's pace] but still! My brother read it so quick that I almost want to kill him because of the spoilers. Such a douchebag.

* * *

**John: Go to Sarah's Dance Workshop?**


End file.
